Total Drama Memories
by Summerrainstorm
Summary: Season five is back and better than ever before! Drama will ensue, romance will be kindled, and memories will be made to last a lifetime. So, come read if you'd like to find out what happens to the newest cast of Total Drama Memories! P.S. I don't, in any way, own the Total Drama franchise. Sadness, right?
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Hey everyone! Hope you like this story! It seems like it'll be tons of fun to write! :) I'm going to need challenge ideas, so review, review, review! :D To the story! Away we go~**

"Hey there viewers! Chris McLean here. Today, we start a new season. Romance, betrayal, alliances, sick challenges, inedible food! All of it is back and ready for you! Let's go meet our new idio- er, contestants!" Chris grins and walks to the dock. "First up, Gwen!"

Gwen frowns. "A sixth season? Really Chris? This show is soooo getting old." She crosses her arms and scowls. She walks to the other side of the dock, awaiting the other campers.

"Next up, Ceelee Chandler!"

A girl wearing an orange shirt, black sweater, baggy jeans, and a blue ski cap steps onto the boat. "Yo! 'Sup, Chris?" she says, fistbumping Chris. She smiles and walks over to the scowling Gwen.

'Wow, she's like a white version of Lashawna...' Gwen thinks to herself and gives Ceelee a small smile.

"Next, Hayden Foxwell."

A pale girl steps off the boat, tugging at her black knitted beanie. She had rings on each finger and they glinted in the sunlight, causing Gwen and Ceelee to squint. She quietly stands alone, away from the other girls.

"Next is Jackson "Jacko" Abode."

He steps off the boat and quietly stands by Hayden. He tugs at the bottom of his shirt.

"Next, Harmony Krest."

A girl steps off the boat, listening to an iPod and tugging at a loose string at the hem of her lace shirt. She goes and stands alone.

"Next, Annalisia Meekina!"

Annalisia steps off the boat and walks to Chris. "Please, call me Mickey!" she smiles. She walks over by Harmony. "Hi!" she smiles. Harmony ignores her. Mickey waves a hand in front of her face. Harmony takes out an earbud. "Oh, hi." she smiles, and sticks the earbud back in her ear.

"Next, Carter Oswald."

A guy walks off, smiling at everyone. He stands beside Mickey.

"Next, Evelyn Song."

A girl wearing short leapord print shorts steps off the boat, smiling, arms crossed. She walks and stands beside Harmony.

"Next, Heather."

Gwen groans. Heather steps off the boat, sporting her famous "scowl and crossed arms" look. She balls her hands into fists when she sees Gwen. "Chris, why do I always have to come back? This show totally sucks!" she frowns and walks beside Evelyn.

"Next are the twins, Jason and Freddy Meekina!"

"Yay!" Mickey smiles and waves as her brothers arrive. They take turns playfully punching one another. They step off the boat and walk towards Evelyn, standing on either side of her, pushing Heather away. Heather fumes as she watches the two fifteen year olds flirt with the new girl. Jason turns to Heather and starts flirting. Heather frowns and ignores him.

"Next, Davie Hammers."

A guy walks off the boat, arms crossed. He walks over and stands by himself.

"Next, Echo Lovett!"

Echo steps off the boat, lowers her sunglasses, and fistbumps Chris. She goes and stands by Davie.

"Next, Joshua Prigmore."

A tough looking guy steps off the boat and stands by Echo. He smirks at her and she smirks back. 'Wow, it's like we have another Duncan.' Gwen eyes Joshua.

"Next, Noah."

"Yipee." he rolls his eyes sarcastically and steps off the boat. He crosses his arms and stands beside Davie.

'They're gonna be great friends.' Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Next is Caitlyn!"

Caitlyn smiles and tugs at her blue halter top. She walks over by Echo and smiles.

"Next is Cody."

Cody blushes when he sees Gwen and Caitlyn. He steps off the boat, eating gummy worms. He stands beside Caitlyn, who steals a handful of gummy bears and smiles.

"Next, TJ!"

TJ steps off the boat, smiling. She goes and stands beside Caitlyn.

"Next, is Takeo? Did I pronouce that right?" Chris turns to an intern, who nods. "Takeo! Come on buddy!"

Takeo steps off the boat, reading 'Soul Eater'.  
>"Soul Eater? Dude, that sounds creepy." Chris shudders and Takeo shrugs. "That's one of my favorite animes!" Caitlyn smiles. He nods and sits alone, reading his book.<p>

"Next, Sierra!"

Cody hides behind Caitlyn. Caitlyn grabs the pack of gummy worms. "Quit hiding, dork." she teases through a mouthfull of candies.

Sierra bounds off the boat, searching for Cody. "Oh, Cody-Wody? Where are you?" she sighs and walks beside Caitlyn. She sees Cody hiding behind her, so she grabs his arm, pulls him towards her, and kisses his cheek. She giggles and he wipes it off.

"Next, Asha Sabina Uxie!"

A blonde girl steps off the boat, tugging on her dragon necklace. She smiles at everyone. She gives everyone a high five, then stands at the end of the row.

"Next is Tristin Monroe."

Tristin walks off the boat. He gives Chris a high five, then walks over to Joshua and stands beside him.

"And last but not least, Brooke Davies."

Brooke steps off the boat, carrying a skateboard under her arm. "Hey dudes! Glad to be here!" She waves at everyone, then stands by Matt.

"Well, that's our cast for this season. Now, let's divide into teams. If I call your name, you'll be on the Screaming Panthers, alright? Carter, Joshua, Echo, Asha, Mickey, Matt, Harmony, Evelyn, Freddy, Sierra, Heather, and Noah. The rest of you are on the Killer Jackals."

Caitlyn smiles at her teammates. "Here's to winning!" she holds up a gummy worm. Everyone shrugs and holds up their fists and yells, "To winning!"

The other team just looks at them and shakes their heads.

**Well, there's this half-chapter. I stopped here for two reasons: 1. I wanted to know if I introduced your OC correctly, and 2. Because I need to think of a challenge. ^.^" lol, well review! and if you have a challenge, tell me! I need one super badly! D: Anyways, thanks for reading! Love you all! Happy writing~**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Hey guys! Welcome back to part dos of Total Drama Memories Chapter one! Sorry if it's too short. ^.^" And thanks to XxXCrazyTylerXxX for the idea! Well, to the story! :D**

"Welcome back! The campers have put up their stuff and got comfortable, so it's time to change that!" Chris chuckles.

Chris walks to the mess hall, where everyone was eating. "Campers, today our first challenge is a relay race! You'll pick three people from each team, then the rest of you will watch."

~KJ~

"Who's a fast runner?" Jacko asks.

Caitlyn, Jason, and TJ raise their hands.

"Okay, you guys can be the runners." Jacko smiles and he walks to Chris.

~SP~

"I'm a runner! I have to chase Cody a lot, so I've gotten pretty good!" Sierra gawks.

"Uh, sure... I'm a good runner too." Echo smiles.

"I'm a fast runner too." Freddy smiles at Evelyn, who rolls her eyes.

"Okay, I guess these are our runners. I'm going to go tell Chris." Heather says.

Chris smiles. "Okay, everyone ready?"

Everyone nods.

"Okay. To the beach!" Chris laughs as everyone gasps.

"Why the beach? That's hard to run on! All the stupid sand." Gwen frowns.

Chris shrugs. "Eh, the more challenging it is, the funnier it is." he chuckles.

"Idoit." Evelyn mutters.

They walk to the beach.

"Alright, TJ and Sierra, stay here. The other runners, follow Chef to your places. Who ever makes it to that finish line waaaay down there wins. Campers who aren't running will be at the finish line, cheering for their teammates."

Caitlyn walks after Chef, talking to Jason. Freddy waves at Evelyn, then walks away. Evelyn frowns.

=======Evelyn=======0

"What is wrong with that dude?" Evelyn frowns and crosses her arms. "Him and his brother, I swear."

===================0

Chef hands TJ and Sierra a stick for their baton.

"Okay, ready, set, go!" Chris yells from the finish line and shoots a gun up in the air. "Don't worry, it's a blank." he chuckles. A bird falls down, dead. "Oops..." Chris kicks it away and smiles.

Sierra and TJ start running.

"I'm going to win! I have to impress Cody!" Sierra yells at TJ as they run.

TJ laughs. "No, I'm not sure about that. Let's just see who wins." TJ runs faster and hands the baton to Jason.

Sierra frowns and catches up to her and hands it to Freddy.

"Hey bro. Ready to lose?" Freddy grins.

"That's not going to happen. Ask yourself that question." Jason laughs and looks at his brother.

Jason trips over a rock.

"DUDE!" Jacko yells, frowning.

Freddy laughs. Jason picks himself up and starts running. 'Man, am I glad the stick didn't touch the ground.' he thinks as he catches up to his brother.

Jason starts running ahead of Freddy. Freddy growls and Jason grins. Jason throws the baton at Caitlyn as he trips over another rock. Caitlyn runs back and dives for it. She catches it before it touches the ground. The Killer Jackals cheer as Caitlyn stands up and runs.

Echo frowns. "Hurry up, Freddy! They had to dive for the freakin' thing and they are still ahead!"

"I'm sorry! But the sand sucks!" Freddy frowns and tries to run faster. "It's like I'm running in place!"

Chris chuckles.

Freddy gives up and throws the stick to Echo. She jumps and grabs it, then starts running.

Caitlyn looks over her shoulder. "Oh no, Echo's coming."

Caitlyn starts running faster and Echo is right behind her. Caitlyn shrugs and jumps. She makes it across the finish line right before Echo.

The Killer Jackals cheer and Echo frowns. Caitlyn picks herself up and walks to her team. TJ and Jason catch up and cheer.

Chris shakes his head. "Tsk tsk. You guys could've done better." he says, walking to the Screaming Panthers. "Everyone," he turns to both the teams. "go shower and change, then meet me back here."

Everyone rushes off.

~Girls' cabin, Screaming Panthers side~

"You did good, Echo. It was Freddy's fault." Evelyn sits on her bed and frowns.

"Thanks, but it's that Caitlyn girl. I don't like her." Echo unpacks her bag.

"Why not? She seems nice." Mickey smiles and jumps onto her bed.

"She's too... Oh, I don't know how to explain it. She's too hyper."

"Yeah, I saw her eating candy... I wonder if that's how." Asha shrugs.

~Girls' cabin, Killer Jackals side~

"Echo seems really nice, even though I beat her." Caitlyn shrugs and eats a peice of candy.

"Yeah, but she seems like a female version of Duncan." Brooke shudders.

"Trouble." Gwen frowns.

"Well, none of us really know her. She could be a total sweetheart, but no one would know because they judge her." Caitlyn says. "Anyone want a peice?" she offers her bag of candy.

"Sure." TJ smiles and gets a few.

"Uh, my head hurts." Caitlyn frowns. She starts smiling at everyone. "Don't we have to go meet Chris at the beach or something?"

Ceelee turns from the window. "Well, the sunset looks awesome." she smiles.

"I think so.." Gwen says, standing up.

~Boys' cabin, Screaming Panthers side~

"Dude, all the girls here are hot." Freddy laughs and sits on the bed.

"You got that right." Joshua smirks.

"Focus on the game, guys. Not the girls." Carter says, changing his shirt.

Freddy and Joshua look at each other and laughs. "Yeah right!"

Carter shakes his head.

~Boys' cabin, Killer Jackals side~

"So, how are you and Sierra?" Tristin asks Cody, laughing.

"She's just as obsessive as ever and it's annoying." Cody frowns and eats a Sour Straw.

"Well, what about you and Caitlyn?" Jason asks, sitting beside him and stealing a peice of candy.

Cody blushes. "We're friends. Nothing ever happened between us last season." Cody shakes his head.

"So, she's single?" Jason asks.

"No! I mean, I don't know." Cody frowns. 'Scum. Don't even talk to her.' he thinks and bites into his candy.

"Well, I'll find out." Jason smirks.

"What about Evelyn? She's totally hot." Jacko smiles.

"Yeah, but she's another Heather." Tristin gags.

"We need to get going." Cody says, standing up and walking out the door.

~Beach~

"Ugh. It's cold." Caitlyn frowns.

"Here, I'll hug you and you can be warm." Jason grins.

"Uh, sorry." Caitlyn smiles. "I don't snuggle with people I hardly know."

"Well, let's get to know each other." he smirks.

"Maybe later." Caitlyn walks away, towards Cody. They trade candies and eats as they listen to Chris.

"Okay campers, today is an elimination challenge. As you all know, the Killer Jackals won, so Screaming Pathers, go to the campfire ceremony. I'll be there in a bit." They walk off. Chris turns to the Killer Jackals. "Since our challenge took place on a beach, I'm going to let you guys have a luau. Eat, drink soda, and be merry. All that stuff. Have fun." Chris smiles and walks away.

~Campfire ceremony~

"Okay, we've gotten the results. Carter, Joshua, Noah, Sierra, Harmony, Matt, Mickey, Evelyn, Asha and Echo, you guys are safe. Freddy and Heather. Let's see why you'd get voted off. Freddy, you didn't run very fast, letting your brother, who tripped TWICE, go ahead and letting them win. And Heather, no one likes you. Who's going home? Hmmm... well, Heather, you'd be going home, but tonight's a reward challenge. Go back to your cabins and get to sleep."

"So you guys were already going to vote me off? You guys will pay!" Heather fumes and stomps away.

Everyone looks at each other, suprised.

=====Evelyn=======0

"Yeah, I voted for Heather. There can only be one mean manipulative girl on this show, and it's going to be me." Evelyn smirks and crosses her arms."

====Mickey========0

"Heather is really mean. So is Evelyn. But who knows, Evelyn could just be pretending to be mean. I don't know. But Heather? Yeah, she's totally mean." Mickey smiles.

==================0

~Luau~

Caitlyn sits at a table and TJ sits beside her.

"Jason likes you." TJ laughs.

"I know. I don't even know him though." Caitlyn pulls her knees to her chest.

"Eh, get to know him. Even if you don't like him like that, you can still be great friends."

"True. You know, I don't get along with many girls, but you seem like a good friend." Caitlyn smiles and takes a bite of her food. "Yum. This stuff is actually edible."

"You too." TJ smiles and sips her soda.

Davie sits at the table by Brooke and Takeo. Takeo was still reading his manga and Brooke was talking to Tristin at the next table, so Davie looks around.

Cody glances around and sees Gwen and Caitlyn talking. He blushes and Jason grins. "Such an open book, dude." he shakes his head. Cody frowns. "Shut it." Cody stands up and walks away. Jason shrugs and stares at Caitlyn as she laughs.

Jacko smiles. All the guys were talking about the girls on their team.

"Ceelee's kinda weird, don't ya think?" Jacko asks.

"Eh, nah. She's pretty cool." Tristin says.

"Interesting first episode. Will Jason ever take a hint? Will Cody stop blushing at the sight of Gwen or Caitlyn? Will Chef's food stay edible? Find out next time on Total Drama Memories." Chris smiles. "Chris McLean out."

**That was fun! lol well, tell me if I did a good job or not. Critiques, I am welcoming you! Okay, well, if your characters are too OOC, tell me please:) It's hard writing with so many new characters:) And I have lost inspiration for my other story, Total Drama Back in Action. If you guys read and reveiw that one, I might write more. But at the moment, I can't think of any ideas. I feel horrible about it because I had so many viewers, but I don't know what to do. *shrugs* So, thanks for reading! *Love you all!* Happy writing~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello there! I'm glad my first chapter went well! I was worried that it was going to suck! lol :) Thanks to sajintmm for this idea:) To the story~**

~Dreamland~

"It's snowing!" A seven year old Caitlyn yells to her 13 year old brother, John. Caitlyn runs past Danny's nursery to the coat closet and pulls on her coat, snow boots, hat, and mittens. It was around 7:30 P.M., so their dad was coming home from work. Caitlyn runs outside and jumps into the snow. She giggles as the snowflakes dance across the evening sky. She looks at the door and sees John walking out. He crosses the parking lot, but sees a cricket. He loves bugs, so he sits in the driveway and plays with it.

Their dad speeds into the driveway, hitting John and stumbling out. Caitlyn screams and her mother runs outside and sees John bleeding on the concrete.

"Manuel! What the heck?" their mother yells. She calls 911, then hangs up.

Manuel stumbles towards Angela, their mother. She sniffs and smells a faint scent of beer. "Manuel, are you drunk? You hit our son by driving drunk?"

"Jaylee's playing in the snow, Madison. She's just fine." he replies, groggily.

"What? My name is Angela! You cheating scumbag!" she pushes him and the ambulance arrives.

Caitlyn sits in the snow, not daring to move, watching the whole incident. Her brother being loaded into the ambulance, her parents fighting, and Danny crying. Caitlyn cries and stands up. Her mother grabs her and Danny and they drive to the hospital, leaving Manuel to walk inside like nothing happened.

After three hours of sitting around, waiting, the doctors confirmed that John didn't make it.

Angela sobbed, clinging to John's bloody corpse.

Caitlyn looks around and tickles John. He doesn't move, so she's confused.

"Mommy, why isn't John laughing when I tickle him?" she asks, holding Danny.

Angela grabs her daughter and sobs into her hair.

Caitlyn wakes up, crying loudly.

'Stupid memories.' she frowns and covers back up.

A few hours later, she still hasn't gotten any sleep, but it was time to get up. Caitlyn rubs her eyes and dries her tears.

"What happened, Caitlyn?" Gwen asks, yawning.

"Oh, just a bad dream. Don't worry about it." Caitlyn smiles and steps into the bathroom to change. The other girls shrug and begin to get ready. Everyone walks to the mess hall and sits down. Jason sits beside Caitlyn, who sits beside Cody.

"Okay, we welcome a new person to our crew today! Drake, come on out!" Chris grins as Drake walks out.

"Hey." he smiles.

"Drake is helping Chef cook. You're food is actually going to be edible this season!" Chris laughs. Drake nods and walks back into the kitchen.

Everyone cheers and eats breakfast.

"Your challenge today is, wow Drake! These waffles are great! Anyways, your challenge today is a giant snowball fight! We'll be using catapults to hurl giant snowballs towards a statue of a player on the other team. Whoever's statue destroys first loses. Got it? Go to the play feild. I'll be there after a snag a muffin!" Chris smiles and runs with his tray to get a muffin.

The campers sigh and walk outside.

"Where did he say the play field was?" TJ asks, looking around.

"He didn't..." Echo frowns.

"Well, follow me girls. I'll lead the way!" Jason says, grinning at Caitlyn. Caitlyn shakes her head and eats a gummy bear. Cody steals one and they follow Jason.

Soon they are in the forest.

"This is soo not the play feild, Jason." Caitlyn says.

"Sure it is! If we cut down trees, and clear the stumps, then paint the grass..."

Mickey facepalms herself.

"I think it's over there!" Heather yells, scratching her arms. "Why am I so itchy?"

Mickey laughs and they all walk towards the feild.

"Where were you guys? Who got you lost?" Chris says, raising an eyebrow.

Everyone pushes Jason forward, and he smiles sheepishly.

"I'm not the best with directions..." he shrugs.

Chris shakes his head. "Killer Jackals, right side of the feild. Screaming Pathers, left."

They walk to their sides.

"Load the catapults!" Chris yells, punching the air.

Two interns struggle to put the snow into the catapult.

~Killer Jackals~

Jason looks at Caitlyn.

"Here, let me do it." he grins at her, then takes the snowball. He trembles, then it crushes him. Caitlyn giggles, then picks it up off of him.

"You alright?" she asks, and sets it into the catapult.

The guys' jaws drop.

"What? I help my stepdad on our farm." she smiles and walks back beside TJ.

~Screaming Panthers~

Freddy smirks at Evelyn. "Lemme do it." he grabs the snowball and stumbles, but manages to put it into the catapult. He flexes his muscles at Evelyn, who rolls her eyes. Echo grins at him.

===Echo===0

"Yeah, he's a little dorky, but he is kinda cute." she smiles and crosses her arms.

==========0

"Okay everyone! Pick a person and our carpenters will build their statue!"

~Killer Jackals~

"I say we make one of Caitlyn." Jason grins.

Caitlyn, TJ, and Mickey facepalms themselves.

"Why not... Jacko?" TJ shrugs.

"Yes, my face is going to get catapulted at." he puffs out his chest. Everyone laughs. "Wait, no. We have to do the weak one's... Davie, my good man." Jacko pats the carpenter's back. He nods and starts building.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, idiot." Davie mutters loud enough for Jacko to hear.

Jacko frowns.

~Screaming Panthers~

"It has to be of me." Evelyn smiles.

==Evelyn===0

"What? It's a sign of worship." she smiles.

==========0

"Yeah, it should be of her!" Freddy grins.

"Sure. Evelyn, dude." Carter smiles. He nods and starts building.

Soon, the statues are up. "Cut the ropes!" Chris yells.

Jacko and Matt swing their axes and the snowballs fly. Screaming Panthers: missed. Killer Jackals: hit!

"Come on you guys. We have to move it to the right a little bit." Echo says and they push it.

They reload and fire again. SP: hit. KJ: miss.

Caitlyn sighs. "We have to move it a little!" They push, reload, and fire.

SP: hit. KJ: miss.

"Again?" Jacko frowns. They push again, reload and fire.

SP: hit. KJ: miss.

"Man, we are totally sucking!" Tristin frowns as they push, reload, and fire again.

SP: hit. KJ: hit.

"Crap! Davie's left side of his face has fallen! And they have minimal damage!" Caitlyn yells and they push.

"Wow, you're so smart." Jason grins and Caitlyn hits her head against the catapult. They reload and shoot.

SP: another hit. KJ: another miss.

"We cannot aim!" Ceelee frowns and they push, reload, and fire.

Davie comes tumbling down and the Screaming Panthers cheer. Caitlyn drops her head into her hands and TJ pats her back.

"Here, Caitlyn. Come cry on my shoulder." Jason smiles and hugs her.

Caitlyn pushes him away. "I don't cry." she says and sits on the ground.

"Today is an elimination challenge. Killer Jackals, go sit at the campfire ceremony. Screaming Pathers, go to your cabins." Chris walks with the Killer Jackals.

~Campfire ceremony~

"Okay I have the results. Ceelee, Hayden, Takeo, Brooke, TJ, Tristin, Jason, Caitlyn, Cody, and Gwen. You guys are safe. Jacko and Davie... Davie, the boat of Losers awaits."

"You guys are total idiots for voting me out! I could've helped, but no! You freakin' losers!" he yells and stomps to the boat.

They are suprised.

===Gwen==0

"I did NOT see that coming."

===Caitlyn===0

"That was weird..."

===========0

"Now get back to your cabins!"

They scatter.

~Killer Jackal girls~

'Please don't make me relive another memory tonight!' she prays, then lays on her bed.

"You know who you look cute with?" TJ smiles and sits beside Caitlyn.

"Who?" Caitlyn asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Cody!" all the girls shriek.

Caitlyn blushes. "No, he still likes Gwen. Me and him are just friends."

"Whatever you say..." Ceelee smiles and the girls shut off the lights.

~Killer Jackal boys~

"Caitlyn is so hot!" Jason plops onto his bed.

Cody punches him arm. "Don't talk about her like that!"

Jason laughs. "Did I hit a nerve there?"

Cody blushes and looks away. "I'm going to sleep."

Jason laughs and flicks off the light.

"Interesting. Anyways, more drama on the next episode! Tune in next week for a new Total...Drama...Memories!" Chris grins. "Chris McLean out."

**Hello! Did I do good? And again, if your character is too OOC, tell me please! :) Oh, and you guys need to listen to "Mr. Mom" by Lonestar. It's amazing! lol Well, happy writing~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! So sorry the last chapter was so short... my bad! -_-" anyways, thanks to behindthemasquerade for this idea! :D Oh, and if you guys want a glimpse into dreamland for your character, PM me and tell me what you want to happen! You can do the basic story and let me use my imagination, or you can tell me exactly what you want me to write! :) lol to the story and away we go~**

~Dreamland~

"Wait up!" A five year old Evelyn calls to her brother, Nick.

They were running through the trees in the forest behind their house.

"Fine." Nick says and lets her catch up. "You want to climb the tree?"

"Uh-huh!" Evelyn smiles, then starts climbing.

A deer runs beside him and they hear a shot. Evelyn turns around and sees Nick laying on the ground, bleeding.

Evelyn starts crying and yelling, and jumps down.

A man runs up. "Where's my deer?" he asks.

"You shot my b-brother!" Evelyn sobs. "How dare you!"

The man calls 911 while Evelyn hugs her brother, crying.

~End of dream~

Evelyn wakes up, crying. She quickly dries her eyes, then puts a scowl back on her face. She climbs out of bed, gets ready, then walks to the mess hall alone.

The girls shrug and walk towards the mess hall after her.

Jason slides in next to Caitlyn, and grins at her. She frowns and looks away. Cody sees this, fumes, and walks over to them.

"Hey Jason. That's my spot."

Jason turns to him. "Who says?"

"Her boyfriend."

Everyone gasps and turns to Caitlyn, who's face turns red.

"He's your... boyfriend?" Jason laughs.

"Yeah." Cody mutters and squeezes in beside a bright red Caitlyn. "Deal with it."

"So you're really dating him?" TJ asks.

"Sure?" Caitlyn shrugs.

"Since when?" Gwen smiles.

"Uh-" Caitlyn blushes.

"Sorry to interrupt the public love-fest, but it's time for our challenge! Clear away your plates and get outside! Today's challenge is a massive hide and seek game! If Chef finds you, he'll squirt you with acid." Chris grins evilly. "It's not really acid, it's water. But it has food color in it! Now go!" he yells, stuffing his face with a muffin.

Everyone walks outside, but Caitlyn grabs Cody's shirt and pulls him back, close to her face.

"What the heck was that!" she whisper-yells.

"I, uh... He's a jerk! I was trying to help you! Just play along!" Cody yell-whispers back.

Caitlyn lets go of his shirt. "Fine. But Cody, this is really screwed up, you know that right?"

They both chuckle and Cody nods.

They walk back, 'holding hands'. Jason's eye twitches. Sierra snarls.

"Caitlyn! I thought we were friends!" She yells, grabbing Caitlyn's collar.

Caitlyn sighs. "I'm sorry, Sierra. I just... can't keep my hands off of him!" she pushes away and kisses Cody.

A few minutes later, they both pull away, dizzy. Sierra fumes. Everyone gasps.

===Cody===0

"Best. Kiss. Ever."

===Caitlyn==0

"That was so amazing! But, it was all an act!" she blushes.

"I don't like Cody!" she stands up.

"How do you get this tape out of here!" she yells, yanking at the camera.

============0

"Anywho... GO HIDE!" Chris yells, walking up.

Cody drags Caitlyn into a cave and they sit on the ground, away from each other.

'Why was the kiss so amazing? I mean, it was just Cody. We are just friends. Maybe I did like him a little last season, but I don't like him like that! Sierra almost killed me once and after that display, I don't know if I'll make it through the night! Oh, Cody... NO!' Caitlyn slaps herself. 'I can't like him!'

'Best. Kiss. Ever.' Cody stares into space, dreamily.

Suddenly, there's a bang in the back of the cave, like someone had fallen or hit the wall hard. Caitlyn yelps and grabs onto Cody as he does the same thing. After a while, they realize what they were doing and let go, blushing. Caitlyn smooths out her shirt and pulls her knees to her chest.

-others-

Most hide up in the trees, knowing Chef won't look up. And if he does, Ceelee would push off the nearest person.

Chef walks around, sniffing the air. He starts looking up and Ceelee pushes Noah onto Chef.

"Oh, okay. Big guy, quit trying to hug me and let me run off, alright?" Noah says, standing up and running away. Chef runs and chases him.

Ceelee sighs with relief.

"Wait, where's Caitlyn!" Jason wails, looking around and scratching his black hair.

"Shut up, idiot!" Freddy whispers, pushing him slightly.

Jason frowns and pushes his brother down, then slightly chuckles.

Mickey slides over to them. "Shut it, Jason, or you're going down there next!"

"Yeah!" Freddy yells. 'Oops...'

Chef turns around and sees Freddy and starts chasing him.

Noah hides inside the cave and flinches as he sees Cody and Caitlyn.

"Oh great. Looks like I made it into the make out cave." Noah says, rolling his eyes.

Caitlyn stands up and grabs his collar, blushing. "Say it again, Noah. I dare you."

"Nah, my throat hurts. Don't wanna sprain my vocal chords. Now let me down, you're choking me."

Caitlyn sighs and sets the boy back down. "Don't say that."

"But I thought you two were dating?" Noah says, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

'Oh, yeah...' Caitlyn blushes. "Cody, come here."

Cody walks up beside her and they both turn to each other and gulp. Cody leans in as Caitlyn closes her eyes. He kisses her and Caitlyn opens her eyes and blushes while they kiss. Soon, she slowly shuts her eyes and Cody grabs the back of her head.

"Uh... yeah. I'll just... go find somewhere else to hide..." Noah says and runs away.

Caitlyn blushes. 'He's such a good kisser..' she thinks.

'I wanted to do this so much last season, and now I finally am!' Cody mentally squeals as he pushes her against the side of the cave, still kissing.

Noah puts his hands on his knees and looks over his shoulder, out of breath. 'Yuck.' he shudders.

"You know what, Mickey? Matt likes you!" Jason whispers to his sister.

"Yeah right!" Mickey says, eyeing Matt.

He smiles and waves at her and she blushes, waving back.

"He does not. Shut up." she says, pushing his shoulder.

He falls to the ground.

"Owww..." he says, standing up.

"Oooops..." Mickey says, looking down at her brother.

Chef squirts and gets Freddy out.

"Dadgumit!" Freddy yells as he stomps towards the mess hall.

Jason smiles and waves at Chef, then runs away.

"We've lost three." Ceelee shakes her head and pushes Takeo down.

Takeo frowns as Chef squirts him. He shrugs and walks back to the mess hall, reading his manga.

"Okay, four."

Gwen frowns. "You're too much like Duncan, it's scary."

Joshua shrugs as they sit at the dock.

"I don't really care about this game. I just want to leave this stupid summer camp." Gwen says, kicking water into the air.

"I want to win, but there are more important things in life. Like girls."

Gwen rolls her eyes. "Who do you like?"

"There's someone. Like I'd spill. We are on tv, you know." Joshua laughs.

Sierra drags Brooke away, frowning.

"I hate Caitlyn! Kissing my boyfriend! Her and Gwen are homewreckers! My kids are going to be so depressed!" Sierra whines into Brooke's shoulder.

"Uh..." Brooke pats her back.

"Thank you Brooke! You always know what to say!" Sierra sobs.

Brooke shakes her head.

Tristin sighs and swings his legs as he sits on his branch. "La la la..." he chuckles.

The others looks at him and smile.

"Dude!" Jacko laughs.

"What? I'm bored as heck up he-" he falls backwards out of the tree and lands on his feet.

"Woah! That was freakin' awesome dude!" TJ yells.

"I know!" Tristin grins and Chef shoots him in the back.

"You're out."

"I know..." Tristin hangs his head and walks to the mess hall.

"Cody, uh..." Caitlyn blushes, pulling away. "We aren't... really dating... are we?"

"Oh, no. Not if you don't want to..." Cody says, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

'I just want to kiss you some more...' he thinks and blushes even redder. 'I was waiting for so long... why did we stop? Cruel fate!'

Caitlyn blushes and looks at her feet. "I.. uh... um..."

Cody takes a deep breathe and hugs her. "I like you Caitlyn. I've liked you since last season." he whispers in her ear, sending chills down her back.

Caitlyn blushes more. "Cody...I really like you too. But, Sierra is already ready to kill me. What if she found out we were dating for real? I would die a slow and painful death."

She grabs her stash of candy out of her pocket and sits on the ground, blushing and stuffing the candy into her mouth. Cody sighs.

"Who cares what that crazy stalker wants?"

"I do. I was friends with her. I don't get along with many girls, so I need to keep the ones I do." she replies and offers him a peice of candy.

He takes it and sits beside her.

Hayden sketches in her small notepad and Harmony hums along to the music on her iPod. Ceelee sighs and pushes Heather down, grinning.

"That was needed. 'Ceelee, you act like that mall shopping, double sized wanna be Lashawna.' 'Ceelee, why do you have such short hair?' 'Ceelee, this. Ceelee that.' It was so annoying." Ceelee mocks.

"You are soooo going to get it!" Heather yells and gets shot in the face. Chef chuckles and Heather storms away.

Chef hears Ceelee and shoots her, Hayden, TJ, and Jacko. Then he walks over to the next tree and shoots Mickey, Harmony, Matt, and Asha. They all crawl to the ground and Jacko stands beside Asha, smiling at her as they walk back.

"What?" she finally asks, looking at him oddly.

"I like your hair. And your smile. And how your face glows when someone compliments you." he smiles.

Asha looks away. "Thanks."

They soon reach the mess hall.

Carter was talking to Echo as they watched Jason run from Chef.

"So, do you like him?"

"What? No! He's a huge dork!" Echo laughs.

Carter raises an eyebrow and shakes his head.

Joshua stands then helps Gwen up.

"This was fun." Gwen offers a small smile.

"Race ya back to the cave?" Joshua challenges.

"You're on!" Gwen laughs and pushes Joshua back, propelling herself forward.

"Caitlyn, please. I just want you. I've actually started to get over Gwen."

Caitlyn gasps in mock horror. "Oh my gosh."

Cody rolls his eyes and punches her shoulder.

"Oh, really?" Caitlyn laughs and tackles him.

They both laugh, but then they realize what postion they were in and they sit up, blushing. Caitlyn pulls her knees to her chest again.

"Sorry..." she blushes and lays her head on her knees.

"I-It's totally fine!" Cody blushes, images popping up. He shakes his head violently and Caitlyn looks at him oddly.

Joshua and Gwen come in, out of breath.

"I beat you!" Gwen grins, poking Joshua's chest.

"You did not! I won."

"Caitlyn, who won? Me, or this dumb butt?" Gwen asks.

"Uh... I wasn't really paying attention. There were other things on my mind.." she answers, blushing.

Gwen and Joshua grin and looks between the two tomato faces.

"You guys are so cute together!" Joshua mocks, ruffling Cody's hair.

"I am leaving." Caitlyn says, standing up and walking out of the cave.

"So, did you and her kiss much?"

"Don't go there!" Cody blushes and runs out of the cave.

Gwen and Joshua laugh.

Brooke walks back to the trees, muttering and shaking her head.

"Crazy weirdo stalker d-"

A squirt from Chef's water gun hits her head. She sighs, turns, and starts muttering and walking towards the mess hall.

Carter crawls down from the tree. "My butt was going numb.." he explains.

Everyone nods and he walks away. Chef shoots in the middle of his back and Carter frowns.

"Dang it!"

"I have to pee. I'll be back." Echo says, crawling down the tree towards the bathroom.

Chef meets up with her.

"Hey dude, I gotta pee. Shoot me when I'm finished, alright?"

Chef nods and Echo walks inside. When she finishes, she crawls out of the back window and runs into the bushes.

"Haha!" she laughs, then turns and runs into Chef's stomach.

"I ain't as stupid as I look." he grins and shoots her foot.

Sierra sulks around. She sees Chef and runs up to him.

"Shoot me. My life has been taken away by some blonde poser!" she wails.

Chef shrugs and shoots her.

Noah rubs his head, leaning against a tree.

"Ugh... This is why I don't play sports... All the running..." he groans as he closes his eyes.

Evelyn crosses her arms as she sits in the tree alone.

===Evelyn===0

"Of course I was the last one standing. I'm the best at everything. No one can argue. It's a fact of life."

===========0

Evelyn sighs. "Chris, have I won yet?" She yells.

"Nope." Chris chuckles from his tent.

Noah pants and Chef runs up to him. "Shoot me and get it over with!" He yells, trying to catch his breathe. Chef shrugs and Noah gets a squirt to the face.

"Blech!" Noah yells, sticking out his tongue. "This stuff tastes horrible!

Caitlyn walks down the pathway, singing along to the song "Crazier" by Taylor Swift.

"You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around..

You make me crazier, crazier.

Feels like I'm fallin' and I

Get lost in your eyes...

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier..."

She sits on a log behind a boulder in a small open area. She sees to rabbits looking at each other, rubbing noses. Caitlyn smiles at the two until an hawk swoops in and takes the girl bunny away. Caitlyn gasps.

Cody frowns. "Idiots." he yells and punches the boulder Caitlyn was sitting behind.

After a few seconds, Cody squeezes his eyes shut.

"Owww!" he yells, falling to his knees, holding his fist.

Gwen and Joshua wave at each other, then they both get shot.

"What a darned shame." Chris shakes his head, trying to hide a grin.

Evelyn frowns and climbs down. "I won already! Geez!"

Chef sneaks up behind her and shoots her in the back.

"Not on my new shirt!" Evelyn wails and runs towards the cabin to change.

Chef chuckles.

Jason stalks around and sees Caitlyn laying on the ground, thinking. He lays beside her and looks at her, grinning.

"So, where's your booooyyyyfrrriieeennd?" he teases.

Caitlyn blushes. "What boyfriend!"

"Cody...?"

"Ooooooohhhhh!" Caitlyn laughs. "Yeah, he's uh, collecting berries! So we could have a ... picnic?"

"Nice save." Jason laughs and looks up at the clouds.

Caitlyn sighs, blushing and sits up.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing's wrong. Ju- Ahh!" Caitlyn screams.

"What-" Jason looks up and sees Chef staring down at him.

Caitlyn scrambles away and Chef shoots Jason.

Caitlyn hides behind the rock, panting. Cody walks up to her and blushes as she kisses him. Chef walks around and Caitlyn uses Cody as a shield from the shot.

"Sorry Cody. I do like you, but I needed to win."

"But we're on the same team!" Cody whines, rubbing his arm.

"I know, but I still wanted to beat you." Caitlyn sticks out her tongue and smiles, then runs to the mess hall.

"Caitlyn, you won for the Killer Jackals!" Chris smiles.

Killer Jackals cheer and Echo glares at Caitlyn. She smiles and the Screaming Panthars retreat to the campfire ceremony.

~~Campfire Ceremony~~

"Carter, Joshua, Echo, Asha, Mickey, Matt, Harmony, Evelyn, Sierra, and Noah are safe. Freddy and Heather... Heather, no one likes you. Again, Freddy, you let your brother push you down causing you to be the first to get out... Who should go home?" Chris says into the camera. "Let's show the voting."

-Carter-

"Heather."

-Joshua-

"Heather."

-Echo-

"Heather, definately."

-Asha-

"Sorry Freddy, but Heather is really valueable to the team. Not that you aren't, but..."

-Mickey-

"Heather. My brother is not going home."

-Matt-

"Heather."

-Harmony-

"Heather."

-Evelyn-

"Heather of course. As I said, only one mean girl on this show." She smiles wickedly into the camera.

-Sierra-

"Caitlyn! If only she was on my team! Argh! Heather then!"

-Noah-

"Freddy can't concentrate."

-Freddy-

"Heather."

-Heather-

"Evelyn."

-X

Evelyn and Heather glare at each other.

Chris laughs. "Heather, you're gone."

"FINALLY!" everyone yells.

"You'll pay, Chris McLame!" Heather yells, punching his shoulder and walking onto the boat.

"Oww..." Chris frowns, glaring at Heather as she rides away and rubbing his shoulder.

"Now get to bed! I'm tired! I need my beauty sleep!" Chris yells, walking away.

Everyone shrugs and walks to the cabins.

-Killer Jackal Girls-

"That was nice." TJ smiles, sitting on Caitlyn's bed.

"W-What?" she blushes.

"You kissing Cody today. We all told you that ya'll were cute together." she smiles.

"I, uh..."

'_Oh yeah, they don't know that we are not actually dating...'_

"Yeah! It was amazing!" Caitlyn smiles, blushing bright red.

TJ chuckles, climbs onto her own bed, and turns out the lights.

Caitlyn falls back onto her bed, sighing.

'_It was amazing. But why was it? It was just Cody...'_

She falls asleep, thinking about him.

-Screaming Panthars Girls-

'_I do not like her at all...'_ Echo seethes into her pillow.

Everyone else was asleep, so Echo sighs and rolls over and falls asleep.

-Screaming Pathars Guys-

"Man, that was close." Freddy sighs, jumping onto his bed.

"Yeah dude. Asha and who else? Oh yeah, Noah." Joshua says and Freddy glares at a sleeping Noah.

-Killer Jackals Guys-

"Sweet kiss!" Jacko says, laying on the bunk above Cody.

Cody blushes and turns out the lights. Jason walks over and pulls him up by his collar.

"Back off, lover boy. She's mine." he threatens.

"Actually, we are dating, so she's technically mine." Cody grins.

"Whatever. She'll come around." Jason says, throwing him back on the bed and sliding into his own.

Cody sighs and blushes. '_That kiss was so amazing.'_

He soon falls asleep, thinking about Caitlyn.

"Interesting." Chris yawns. "Tune in next week for more drama and whatnot..." he drifts off and starts snoring.

**Lol that was kinda sucky... But oh well! I liked it:) Again, if you're characters are too OOC, tell me! I want to improve! And I lose hope on stories easily, so I need some inspiration. Reviews might help:) But you know, I've NEVER finished a story before... :O Anyways, critiques are always welcome:) Thanks for your many views. And sorry for waiting so long to upload this chapter, but I have school now, so I might take a week or two to upload the chapters. Anyways, happy writing~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello~**

**Sorry for not writing in a long time, I've been busy.. But here it is! Thanks for sticking with this story:) Love you all! Thanks sithlorde1988 for the idea and dreamland for his OC, Joshua! :)**

* * *

><p>~Dreamland~<p>

12 year old Joshua was running as fast as he could to his house as he'd heard from Daniel that there had been reports of a fire breaking out near where he lived, and that someone had tagged up his mother's van. Joshua had a sinking feeling it had something to do with the punks he and Daniel had fought off the week before.

He kept running towards his house, silently praying he wasn't too late. But, as he reached his house, all he saw was a charred pile of rubble where his house once stood, but he didn't see his mother OR younger brother anywhere, so he started looking for them, hoping they were alive, until he caught a glimpse of still-burning flames from somewhere to his left, where he turned to see what remained of his mother's newly-gained Dodge Caravan mini-van, smashed inward, charred, and covered in blue paint, which upon closer inspection, was in the shape of a giant number 13, making Joshua immediately know two things: one of his friends was a traitor, AND that this was likely a murder attempt, but he was unsure if it was a successful one, until he saw an all too familiar pair of dark blue sneakers, which he followed and ran to, only to find his mother and younger brother laid out on the ground, both unmoving, but what he didn't see was that Jesse was bleeding from a wound in his side where he'd dove through his bedroom window to escape his burning house, and that his mom was badly burned, as if she'd barely crossed the threshold of the front door, gotten hit by some flames, and possibly inhaled too much smoke.

Joshua, now worried, ran next door and called for an ambulance, praying that his mom and little brother were not too far gone. Unfortunately, this was not to be, as they were both pronounced dead, his mom and the scene, and Jesse after arriving at the hospital. Joshua, thoroughly disheartened by this news, fell to the ground in stunned disbelief that his life could have been so thoroughly rocked, and changed for the absolute worse.

Running back to his house on a whim, he saw one item untouched among the ruin: a medium length hatchet with a stainless steel head, but tipped with blood, as if used in a struggle, and Joshua quickly recognized the blood as that of Jesse, so, he headed off on a revenge spree to end the group who took everything from him, or he was, until he felt something similar to a brass knuckle or hammer strike him in the back of the head, and he went down, unconscious...

~End of dream~

Joshua rubs his head as he sits up.

_'Why am I on the floor?'_

He stands up and gets ready with the others, then silently leaves to the mess hall, the others trailing behind.

Caitlyn lays her head on the table as Sierra continues ranting and yelling at her.

_'Ugh...'_

Joshua looks around.

_'Where's Gwen..?'_

He frowns.

"Okay, competititon time!" Chris yells and laughs as everyone groans. "Someone is missing from our group here. Can anyone tell me who this is?"

"Gwen." Joshua says, frowning.

"Correct! Now, today's challenge is to find Gwen using your team and this compass and this map." Chris says, passing them out. "Which ever team finds her by the end of the day wins."

"And if no one finds her?" Ceelee asks.

"Then we feed her to the sharks."

Everyone goes silent and stares at Chris, who starts laughing.

"I'm just kidding! You guys are gullible! We'd just have to have a tie breaker."

Everyone groans and walks outside to start the challenge.

~Screaming Panthers~

"Do you guys have any ideas where Chris could've hidden Gwen?" Joshua asks, reading the map and circling the most likely places.

"No." they all answer.

_'Thanks for the help, team.'_

~Killer Jackals~

"Where do you think Gwen is at?" Caitlyn asks, looking around and trying not to stare at Cody as he studies the map.

"She's probably somewhere so obvious, Chris would think that we wouldn't think of it." Cody answers, looking up.

They make eye contact, then look away blushing.

"Alright, since they can't focus on anything but each other," TJ teases, making the two blush more. "I think Jacko and I should take over for now."

"Good idea." Jacko nods and they take the compass and map from Cody and Caitlyn.

~A few hours later~

Jacko emerges from the cave with a ripped shirt.

"So not in the cave." he groans and TJ nods, scribbling over that site on the map.

"To the dock." she smiles and Jacko groans again.

"Sharks..."

~Screaming Panthers~

"Is she in the woods?" Joshua asks Freddy as he returns.

"Nope." he says, picking the sticks out of his hair.

"Is she in the bathroom?" Joshua asks Sierra.

She dries her hair. "No, but Heather left her good smelling shampoo in there, so I had to try it!"

Joshua sighs and turns to the rest. "Was she anywhere else?"

They all shake their heads.

"There's only one place left... Chef's quarters. Who wants to check?" Joshua asks.

Everyone looks at each other quizzically and Joshua sighs. "I'll go."

~Killer Jackals~

"So no where?" TJ frowns, staring at the map.

"Chef's quarters." Hayden says quietly, taking out an earphone. "That's the only place left."

"I'll go," Jason grins, looking at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn sighs and Jason runs off.

Jason sees Joshua and frowns, sprinting ahead. Joshua calmly catches up and passes him, then quietly sneaks into Chef's quarters and sees no one there.

_'She has to be here...'_

He hears a light muffled yelling coming from the freezer and he frowns, then tries prying it open. Jason pushes him out of the way and takes his shot at trying to open the door.

Gwen sighs and rolls her eyes.

_'Useless teammate..'_

Joshua finally opens the door and saves Gwen. He unties her and Chris walks in with a grin on his face.

"You guys won. Jason, gather your teammates and have them meet at the campfire."

Jason hangs his head in defeat and walks out with Chris, leaving Gwen and Joshua alone. She grins and turns to him, then lightly kisses his lips.

"Thanks for saving me. I was going to freeze to death in there."

"Yeah. N-No problem. It was nothing." Joshua says with a smile.

~Campfire ceremony~

"Okay, down to Takeo and Brooke. Hmm... Let's let the suspense grow, shall we?" Chris grins.

Everyone sits in silence and anticipation.

"First, a word from our-"

"No!" everyone bellows.

Chris frowns. "Never let me have any fun... Anyways, Brooke."

He tosses her the marshmallow and hits her in the face.

"Bye Takeo (?)." Chris says, slightly misprouncing his name.

"Stupid NHK! Anyways, Caitlyn, do you want these back?" he asks, waving a pair of pink lacy underwear in the wind.

Caitlyn's face goes bright red. "Uhm... you can keep them?"

"Sweet." Takeo says and walks onto the boat.

"How did he get your... undies?" Cody whispers, then softly laughs.

"Shut up Cody! How should I know?" Caitlyn whispers back, looking away.

"Alright then." Chris shakes his head and laughs. "That's all for another episode of Total Drama Memories. Chris McClean out."

* * *

><p><strong>Urgh I'm so sorry for this coming out so late and for it being so short... ."<strong>

**I'll try and upload sooner, and make it with more detail next time, but I was just in a hurry to upload this chapter for everyone. Thanks again for sticking with this story! Have a good day or not, the choice is yours. (ha, from my school's daily morning announcments)**

**Happy writing~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello my fair readers. Lovely weather we're having, right? Not here! Anyways, cutting out the rest of the little chitchat I originally planned to type, here this is! Sorry it's took so long! I just finished the longest/most BORING Romeo and Juliet project E V E R. Me and sunshine98 are having an arguement right now over if 'Romeo and Juliet' is a tragedy or not. I vote yes. Whoever loses will have to admit that we love/wanna date/wanna make out with Justin Beiber. *Shudders* I am NOT losing this bet! Anyways, thanks to AppleMistress for the dream idea! :) Here we go!**

~~~Dreamland~~~

Hayden glances around the crowded lunchroom, then down at her meal and her empty table. Tears sting her eyes as she slowly pushes away her tray and runs to the bathroom.

_'I've eaten too much! Just look at how fat I am!'_

Hayden looks at herself in the mirror. She's sees a size 18 girl, when in reality, she's a size 3 by now. She shakes her head in disgust and charges into a bathroom stall, leaning over the toliet. She sticks a finger down her throat and throws up the little bit of a lunch she had, then leans against the cool wall of the bathroom stall. She wipes tears from her face and closes her eyes.

_'I don't have any friends. I hate this school!'_

She pounds her fists against the stall, then slowly slinks to her next class, alone.

~~~End~~~

Tears stung in Hayden's eyes and she realized she was crying while she was sleeping. She sighs and glances out the window. She sees it's barely dawn and she grabs her coat and sketchbook, heading outside braced only with her creativity and her thin pajamas. She looks around and settles on an empty spot under a tree, the perfect view to start painting the brilliant landscape around her. The sunrise, the trees, the cute squirrels, the crying blonde girl- wait, what?

Hayden raises her eyes from her sketchpad and recognizes the sobbing girl as none other than Caitlyn.

_'Should I go over there?'_

Hayden sighs and stands to her full height, then quietly walks over to Caitlyn and sits down beside her. Startled, Caitlyn immidiately reels back and looks away.

"For the record, I wasn't crying," was all she could say as she dries her eyes. "I don't cry."

Hayden offers a small smile. "It's okay if you were. Crying doesn't make you weak. I believe there's strength in tears."

Caitlyn smiles back but shakes her head. "Okay."

Hayden smiles and Caitlyn stares at her rough sketch with awe.

"That's so amazing..."

Hayden smiles to herself at the compliment. "Really?"

"Yeah! I wish I could draw like that!"

"But you're so good at singing-"

"I'd give up my singing voice to have the chance to draw half as good as you, Hayden." Caitlyn says.

Hayden smiles a little bit bigger. Soon, they both fall silent.

"The dawn is really pretty, don't you think?" Caitlyn asks suddenly.

Hayden nods and looks at Caitlyn. "Why were you... 'not' crying?"

"I... I just started thinking about my dad. That's all. It's no big deal. He's in prison for a good reason," Caitlyn says quietly, staring at her hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hayden asks.

"Not really. But thanks for you know, actually caring. Sometimes I feel like I'm just a girl with a broken smile, you know?" Caitlyn says, looking up at the trees above them.

Hayden nods.

"So, what about you? You're life and whatnot?" Caitlyn asks, looking her in the eye.

"I, uh- it's kind of difficult for me to say-"

"I understand. I'm not going to press you into telling me anything."

Hayden's eyes open a little wider and her senses sharpen. Hayden just made her first friend on the show.

"I actually, well, I just recently... um... I just recently recovered from bulimia." Hayden says quietly and immidiately Caitlyn hugs her.

"Don't do that again. Promise." Caitlyn says and Hayden nods. "No, I mean, say it. You're beautiful and you don't deserve something like that to happen you."

"I-I promise," Hayden says.

"I feel closer to you than I basically feel to anyone. I know this is sudden and everything, but I feel like this because you're the first person who has ever seen me cry. Even before my mom." Caitlyn says and Hayden nods.

"You're the first person I've told about my bulimia." Hayden says with a soft smile.

Caitlyn stands up and holds out a hand. "I see campers in the distance and I smell the familiar scent of breakfast. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure," Hayden smiles, taking her hand and the two walk to the mess hall. Cody greets Caitlyn shyly and waves at Hayden.

"Do you mind if Hayden sits with us?" Caitlyn nods and Cody shakes his head no. "Okay, c'mon Hayden."

Hayden follows and sits down with a small tray consisting of an apple.

Caitlyn puts a peice of toast and half her egg on her tray. "Eat it."

Hayden stares at the food and eats it quickly, realizing how hungry she was.

"Hello campers! Welcome to day... whatever of Total Drama Memories. Since I assume each of you have eaten your breakfasts, I declare that today we have an eat off! Pack on the calories now, we'll be running 'em off in the morning! Just kidding. But, prepare yourselfs!" Chris shouts from his table.

Everyone groans and scarfs down their foods.

==Mickey===0

"I hope Chris enjoys his fooood..." she says with an evil grin.

=========0

Chris gags and spits out toenail clippings. "Ew!"

The campers begin laughing and Jason and Freddy high five their sister.

"But believe me. That's not half as bad as what you guys will be eating today!" Chris laughs and high fives himself. "Go me!"

Ceelee and Gwen exchange looks. Hayden swallows the last bite of her egg slowly.

===Hayden===0

"An eating challenge? You've got to be kidding me!" she groans and drops her head onto the wall.

=========0

"So campers, line up at your respective tables and we'll be ready to start this party!" Chris laughs and Noah shakes his head.

====Noah-====0

"Someone definitely put something other than dirty toenails in his breakfast this morning..." Noah says, crossing his arms. All of a sudden, Echo pops in and throws a bottle at Noah's face, then leaves without a single word. Noah reads the bottle. "So she used drugs, eh? Cool. It'll get him off my back for a day."

==================0

(**disclaimer, it's not actually drugs, it's just carbon monoxide or whatever they use at the dentist place to make you feel crazy and such:) Just so people would know~)

Chef and Drake pass out the first dish. It was a fish head stuck inside a graham cracker.

"Never thought you'd see this kind of s'more, did you?" Chris grins. "Let's just hope this experience makes you scarred for life and whenever you try to eat a s'more on a camping trip, you visualize this and puke."

Evelyn plugs her nose and eats it quickly. Everyone gives her an odd look, except Freddy, who just stares at her in awe.

"What? We want to win, don't we? You guys better hurry and eat yours!" she yells at her teammates, crossing her arms.

"I don't think I can stomach this," Brooke groans, holding it up to eye level. She swears the fish just winked at her, so she looks away at TJ. "What about you?"

"It's not so bad," TJ shrugs. "Sure it's gross, but if you ignore it, you won't taste it."

Tristin pokes the fish bone, then shudders and pulls it out. "I don't eat bones. Sorry dudes. I'll eat the other parts though."

He picks it up and stuffs it in his mouth. He makes a series of funny faces, but gives his teammates a thumbs up.

Jason smiles at Caitlyn, who sighs.

_'Not this again...'_

"So, do you want to meet me by the lake tonight on the dock-"

"Jason, I'm dating Cody already, remember? I don't cheat." Caitlyn says.

_'Even if we only have a fake relationship... the kissing is real.'_

Caitlyn blushes slightly. _'The kissing is so good...'_

"Screaming Panthers won this round! So far it's SP: one, KJ: zero. We only have three rounds," Chris says, shooting a look at Gwen. "So make sure it counts."

"I don't like sushi." Gwen frowns.

Drake passes out a small dish of wheat germ covered in mud.

"Gross..." Mickey frowns.

_'Serious pranking later.'_

"I play in the mud, not eat it!" TJ jokes, staring at the dish in front of her.

"What if we're allergic to wheat?" Jacko asks.  
><em>'Even though I'm not...'<em>

"Deal with it!" Chris laughs and everyone begins to eat. Well, mostly everyone.

"I can't do this. I'll get too fat..." Hayden whispers to Caitlyn quietly.

"Dude, you're like, waaay skinnier than I am and you're worried about getting fat? Please girl, there's no way that's going to happen," Caitlyn smiles and winces as she takes a bite.

Hayden just nods and shoves it in her mouth at once, trying to get rid of the taste.

"Yo homewrecker! It's not a surprise that you can eat that stuff like it's normal! You must be so poor that you think you're eating a delicacy!" Sierra laughs, patting Caitlyn roughly on the back. Caitlyn frowns.

"Just eat your mud, Sierra."

"Fine." Sierra frowns and finishes her slice.

"Round two goes to Killer Jackals! Now, it all comes down to this last course. Drake, go ahead and bring the 'gummy' worms out!" Chris grins and Caitlyn's face pales as she sees the squirming real pink worms.

_'I-I can't...'_

"I'm sorry you guys. I can't eat it. It's a bug and I'm deathly afraid of them-"

"So you're scared," Echo laughs. "You big baby."

Caitlyn's eye twitches as she grabs a worm. "Caitlyn Dune is NO BABY." She closes her eyes and plugs her nose, swallowing it whole and then gagging.

"GROSS!" she screams in fright, running around for something to drink. Drake quietly hands her a glass of water and she accepts it and gulps it down.

"I can still feel it wiggling in my stomach..." Caitlyn whines.

"Chicken~" Echo coos and Caitlyn frowns.

"I ate it, didn't I? You haven't even TOUCHED yours yet!" Caitlyn yells.

"Why, you-"

"Girls, girls, it's okay to fight over me. But wait until after the challenge, preferably," Jacko jokes, standing between them.

Echo crosses her arms as Caitlyn rolls her eyes.

"The Killer Jackals win!" Chris exclaims with a grin as Brooke slurps down her worm and shudders.

"Looks like if you weren't running your mouth, you could've eaten your gummy worm," Caitlyn spats, then turns on her heel and retreats back to her team's table.

Echo growls and walks away to the campfire ceremony with the rest of her team.

~~~A few minutes and marshmallow throwing later~~~

"So we're down to Carter and Matt. Carter, you didn't do the second round or the third. Matt, you didn't do the third. I believe we should have a dramatic pause and a word from our sponsers. Since we couldn't do it last time!" Chris grins and everyone groans.

~~One horrible work out video of Chef's later~~

Disgusted faces cover the campers as they shudder, mental images of Chef is spandex in their minds. Mental images from hell.

"Okay, looks like... CARTER!" Chris yells and throws the marshmallow at Matt.

Carter slowly slinks away onto the boat of losers and waves at his ex=teammates. "Bye you guys!"

"Bye!" they yell back and Chris grins, waving at the camera.

"This has been another episode of TOTAL DRAMA MEMORIES. Will Echo and Caitlyn hate each other for the rest of the season? Will Evelyn ever learn that the world doesn't revolve around her? (HEY!) Will I ever get some sleep? Find out on the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA MEMORIES." Chris grins.

**Okay, so if you guys want a dream thing for thou's character, PM me! It'll end up getting them more screen time, fyi. If no one sends me a dream, you guys will be forced to wander the mind of... CHEF! Just kidding, I'd probably have another dream of Caitlyn's that I'll have to think up later, but yes... Anyways, Happy writing, my loves~ 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry for taking so long to update, but here it is:) Thanks for reading/reviewing this story, my lovely readers!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**Total Drama Memories**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-Dreamland-o-o-

Asha skipped as she made her way to her friend's house. Finally, she could get away from her annoying dad for a whole week at the snow. At 13, it was obvious her "teenage" side was starting to show. She checked her watch.

"I'm late!" she cried. She started speeding up. About 6 blocks away though, she realized she would have to take a shorcut though "the alley", a dark and scary alley even in daytime, and usually talked about by school kids as a place full of ghosts or where one-eyed mutants prey on innocent civilians that happen to walk in.

Asha, who was a very superstitious person, walked slowly and cautiously in the darkness, using her sensitive hearing for finding movement.

She was very relieved when the only sound she could hear was the sound of her steps and the sync of her heart and breath.

And then, heavy breathing. And it wasn't hers.

Something grabbed her from behind and dragged her to the side. She screamed, screamed, screamed, screamed and screamed. But no one heard, and it hurt so much...

He was brutal, cruel and rough. Tears streamed down her face and she screwed her eyes shut she when he...

Then, the last thing she remembers was a ripping pain across her stomach as she writhed on the ground in agony.

"Don't tell..." his perverted voice filled her ears and despite her enormous pain, she spat in his face.

"Monster," she managed to whisper after going through that torment.

Blackness.

The next thing she knew, she woke up in her backyard to people swarming around her and the metallic smell of blood. She glances at the pain in her stomach and sees her hand gripping a knife to her side and blood running down her stomach and legs.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" her mother cries, kneeling to her side.

"What? I didn't- I-" she struggles to say, but she drifts back into the darkness.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- (sorry, I like these dividing things lol)

Asha sniffs as she wakes up and sees she's the only one in the cabin.

_'l'm not hungry.'_ she frowns, pushing the taunting memories to the back of her head and stumbling outside after getting dressed. She walks towards the forest and sinks down to the ground, crying.

Jacko sees her and hides behind a tree.

_'What's wrong with Asha...?'_

Asha dries her eyes and hugs herself.

_'Stupid men! That's all they want and they think they can just take advantage of girls! How dare they! I hate them all-'_

Jacko steps on a stick and breaks it in two on accident, causing Asha to whip her head up and see him. She quickly stands up and runs off.

_'Stupid men! He just sat there! He saw me crying! How could he intrude on such a private moment?'_

Jacko stares after her with a frown.

_'Crap! What's wrong? She seemed mad at me... Maybe I shouldn't go after her though...'_

Jacko sighs and trudges to the mess hall where he sees Caitlyn and Cody blushing as TJ teases them and Sierra frowns in fury.

-o-o-o-o-Sierra-o-o-o-o-o-  
>STUPID CAITLYN RUINED MINE AND CODY'S BLOSSOMING RELATIONSHIP! I HATE HER SO MUCH! SHE IS GOING DOWN!<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jacko slips in by Tristin and high fives him.

"What's up?" Tristin asks.

"Nothing..." Jacko says, deciding to avoid his encounter this morning.

Tristin shrugs and starts eating his breakfast.

"Yo campers! Today will be a scare-a-thon!" Chris yells through a bull horn and they groan. "Scary movie scenes will be used to try to scare you away!"

"Scary movies aren't scary though..." Caitlyn says and TJ nods in agreement.

"Just wait my friends," Chris laughs. "Just wait."

-o-o-o-o-Caitlyn-o-o-o-o-  
>I think Chris has finally lost it...<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, meet me at the field by the woods and we'll start!" Chris yells and grins.

**I'm so very sorry for taking so long to update. Writer's block sucks. What's kinda funny is I finished this chapter plus a chapter of Total Drama High School tonight. I guess it's just a matter of focusing... I seem to have a bad habit of getting distracted easily. :P anyways, please review and thank you for reading! I know I'm not the best writer, but reading the reviews you guys give makes me happy. (That sounds cheesy... Oh well. It does!) Well, I'll try to update sooner because I know how it feels to anxiously wait for the next chapter of a story to be put up. *sigh* I'll try harder though! Oh and before I forget, PM your character's fears so they can be used against them! And sorry for the half chapter, I just have to know the fears. I'm not sure if I had you guys put them on the application, but I'm too lazy to look it up :P Okay! And PM me for a dreamland appearance. Wow, lots of little (or supposed to be) comments at the end... Whatever. Happy writing~! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Everyone sighs as they stand up. Caitlyn takes a deep breath and smiles at Sierra. A cloud of confusion crosses her face, then she shakes her head and glares at her.

_'At least I tried...'_ Caitlyn sighs, turning away.

Jason walks over towards Caitlyn with a grin and Caitlyn frowns.

"Jason, please stop trying," Caitlyn says quietly and Jason sighs.

_'I feel like Gwen did... With Cody... Urgh...'_

"I'm sorry," Caitlyn says, looking at him. Jason nods and flicks her nose, shocking her.

"It's fine. I'll move on," he laughs, then turns away slowly and walks back towards Freddy, who was trying to flirt with Evelyn.

"Stop you weirdo! I don't like you!" Evelyn scoffs and walks away. Freddy hangs his head and sighs.

"Lady trouble my friends?" Tristin chuckles, patting their backs.

"At least Caitlyn tried to say it nicely. Evelyn was plain rude," Freddy frowns, shaking his head. "But, there's more oppurtunities in this world! Like Hayden! She's nice and pretty and stuff!"

He looks toward her and she smiles at him.

"You see! I think she likes me!" Freddy yells and Jason rolls his eyes.

"How did you move on so quickly?" Jason asks.

"Well, I knew I probably never had a chance. I was just doing it for fun. Plus, even if she's super hot, Evelyn has a sucky personality," Freddy shrugs.

Jason chuckles and rolls his eyes. "Whatever dude."

Ceelee and Gwen laugh at a joke Jacko told and Ceelee steals a glance at Jason.

_'He's really funny. It's sad how Caitlyn didn't like him back though...'_ she sighs and turns away, feeling a funny feeling. _'Ugh. I think it's just from breakfast. Yeah! That's it!'_

"What the heck is wrong with Freddy?" Mickey laughs and Caitlyn and Hayden shrug.

"He's your brother," Caitlyn chuckles and Mickey sighs.

"Sadly..." she jokes, then grins at Evelyn as she screams.

"There's ants in my hair!" she yells, running around, trying to get it out.

"Nice revenge for Freddy," Ceelee laughs as she walks by with Gwen.

The three just laugh and they finally reach the field.

"Okay! I'd like Joshua to come join me in this small, dark room~" Chris laughs and Joshua's eye twitches.

_'Small... Dark... How did he find out?'_ Joshua thinks as he cautiously walks in. _'Oh no... Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!'_

"While he's in there... Freddy? How would you like to take a walk in the flaming woods?" Chris laughs, pointing to a small section of the woods that was on fire. "Don't worry. It's a controlled fire, you environmentalists. We don't need to be sued for screwing up the earth or anything. Sheesh."

Freddy frowns and Jason pats his back with a laugh. "Good luck, bro."

"Oh don't worry Jason! We have a few movies for you to watch while Freddy is gone," Chris laughs, holding up "Friday the 13th" and "Nightmare on Elm Street".

_'Freddy Krueger... Jason... No! Mickey must've told!'_ he mentally yells as he disappears into the room.

"Jacko, we have a small green house for you to visit," Chris says and shoves him into a building.

"But there's no plants in here...?" Jacko says through the clear wall.

Chris laughs. "I never said green plants. How do you feel about geckos?"

Jacko's eyes widen and he presses against the wall as a couple of geckos crawl around him. He screams and pushes them off, but they continue to crawl over him.

"Oh TJ~" Chris sings, tossing an angry beehive at her.

She screams as the bees leave and swarm in the air. She runs away and the swarm follows her.

"Matt, here's a gun. Go shoot targets," Chris grins and shoves the firearm in his hands.

"No! I-I can't-"

"You'll be eliminated..." Chris reminds him and Matt takes a deep breath and shakily turns to Chef, who leads him to the targets on the other side of the field.

"Mickey! Let's go sit in the elevator, shall we?" Chris laughs, pointing towards a small room. Mickey hugs herself and nervously walks in.

"Here," Chris says, tossing a small porcelian doll at Caitlyn. She flinches and doesn't catch it. It lands on the ground in front of her and stares up at her, making her shriek and jump back.

"You get to have a tea party with her and her friends in that room," Chris says and pushes her in, ignoring her threats and screaming and dodging her punches. He locks the door and turns to the rest.

"Since you difused a time bomb the first time," Chris says to Cody. "You'll be wrestling with a bear."

"I can't wrestle a BEAR!" Cody yells and Chris laughs.

"Okay, you don't have to wrestle it, but you do have to sit in a cage with an angry one for five minutes."

Cody groans as Chef throws him in, landing him against the bear. He falls onto the ground and looks up in fear as the bear growls and slashes at him. He gets up and the bear starts chasing him around the cage.

"Gwen gets to be reburied, since we presently don't know about another fear," Chris says and she gets in a box. Chef buries it and she turns to her side and curls into a ball, alone to think about Trent and Duncan. She sighs and closes her eyes, clearing her mind.

"Noah my friend, you get to go swimming," Chris laughs and pats his back.

"Yippee," Noah rolls his eyes sarcastically and walks to the cabin to change.

He comes back and Chef throws him off the dock. An eel pops up and Noah yells.

"Eels!"

"You get to swim around for five minutes. Try not to get shocked too much," Chef laughs, sitting in the lifeguard chair.

"Fanzilla, how would you like to go up in the plane?" Chris asks Sierra and she shrugs.

"The third season we were on the plane. It doesn't bother me," Sierra says.

"Um... Go swim with Noah then."

"Fine," Sierra sighs and a few minutes later, she stands in front of Cody's cage and poses.

"Sierra!" Chris yells, exasperated.

"Fiiiinneee," she says, dragging out the word. She walks towards the dock and dives in.

"Okay. We just have Ceelee, Hayden, Brooke, Tristin, Echo, Asha, Harmony, and Evelyn to go! Join us after the break," Chris grins at the camera.

**Hello:) Yay! Fast update! And I still haven't finished this episode... But I still need those fears for the last eight competitors. Review review review! I only updated because I'm going to try and start updating faster for you guys. And just remember, if you don't send me a fear, I will be forced to make them up and they will be stupid fears. You have been warned. Plus, I might even make it where those characters don't complete theirs, so they may be eliminated. Anyways, happy writing~!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello! So... I've changed my mind... Oh well it's for the better:) I've made up five fears for Ceelee, Evelyn, Brooke, Hayden, and Harmony (Well, I looked up random fears... Whatever!) Anyways, Disclaimer: I sadly do not own TD I/A/WT, I'm just a huge fan. Okay! To ze story~!**

-o-o-o-o-Total Drama Memories-o-o-o-o-

"So we're back and we have eight contestants left to face their biggest fears and their worst nightmares," Chris laughs, motioning to Evelyn, Ceelee, Brooke, Hayden, Harmony, Tristin, Echo, and Asha. "Up first is Tristin."

"But-"

"Get over it, mealworm!" Chef yells, picking him up and throwing him into a dark room.

He starts hearing groans and whispers, then ghost footage begins playing from an old recording. He looks around nervously when the lights start flashing on and off and things start being thrown into the wall, crashing and falling onto the ground. He yells and beats on the door. He looks over his shoulder and screams when he sees an appirition of a small girl holding a doll.

"Do you wanna play?" she whispers.

Tristin looks into her dark, eye sockets and yells again, pounding on the door harder.

"Okay! Next, Asha," Chris says and Chef leads her to an alley scene. They turn the lights out to make it look like night and Asha looks around slowly, biting her lip.

"All you have to do is walk to the end of it," Chris says and Asha nods.

She takes a deep breath and starts walking, when all of a sudden, she sees movement behind a garbage can. She yelps and starts walking quicker. A figure creeps behind her and grabs her shoulder harshly, causing her to scream and punch it as hard as she can, then runs down the rest of the alley and back into the light. She tries to slow her breathing as she holds onto her knees.

"Echo, I say we take a walk in the circus," Chris grins and pushes her into a circus tent.

All is fine and well until Chef locks the entrance flap after Chris leaves. The lights fade out and a spotlight shines in the corner, attracting Echo's eyes. She glances over and stands their in shock when she sees clowns walk out, one by one in a line. These weren't normal clowns; no, these were creepy-faced clowns. Their make up was painted into sadistic grins as they slowly make their way towards her. Echo screams and runs towards the entrance, clawing at flaps and trying to open them. It's no use, because Chef locked and tied them shut. She tried escaping under the bottom of the tent, but there was cement blocking her path. She runs out of time as the clowns finally reach her and start pulling at her. She ducks down and shakes as she hides her face into her knees, screaming.

"Ceelee, let's play doctor," Chris laughs and motions to Chef, who was wearing a nurses' outfit and holding a needle.

"I don't do needles. There's no way I'm doing that," Ceelee says, shaking her head and walking away slowly. She bumps into something and turns around to see an intern holding a needle also. She screams as interns and Chef surround her, each holding needles. She kicks her way through them and runs off, hiding.

"Fail," Chris laughs and Brooke winces.

_'Fail... I'm glad that's not me.'_

"Test time," Chris says, handing Brooke a piece of paper and a pencil, then pointing to a desk. Brooke gives him an odd look and shrugs, then starts answering the questions.

A few minutes later, Brooke returns with a confident smile. Chris takes the paper from her and scans it over, then grabs a red felt marker and writing on it. He hands it back to Brooke with his famous smirk and she looks it over and starts sniffing. On it was a big fat red F.

"I didn't fail! I got all of these right!" Brooke wails, thrashing her arms everywhere.

"That's not what I, the teacher/holder to your future, says," Chris says, pointing to himself.

"I didn't fail!" Brooke wails, falling to her knees and making Chris laugh.

Meanwhile, Hayden looks around nervously in the small coffee shop set. A tall man with dark hair and piercing green eyes grins as he spots her after stepping in. He walks over and places a hand on her shoulder, making her yelp and pull away quickly.

"Don't touch me," she mutters harshly, looking away.

The man grins wider.

"You mean... Like this?" he asks, placing his hands on her shoulders firmly.

"I don't like being touched! GET AWAY!" Hayden screams as she struggles. The man's grin widens, then he yelps as she kicks him in the crotch and runs.

"Ow!" he yelps, falling to the ground.

"Way to kick butt, Hayden!" Chris laughs and Chef nods with respect.

"That was epic," Chris nods, then turns to Harmony. "Time to go to the horse stables."

Harmony takes a deep breath and shakes her head. "No, horses are creepy."

"Too bad~" Chris sings as Chef picks her up and walks away while she thrashes to get out of his arms. He sets her down and a few minutes later, Chef walks back with a frightened Harmony clinging to his arm for dear life.

"Fail," Chris says and laughs when a sobbing Brooke winces again.

"Looks like I'm the last one, but I'm not afraid of anything, so good luck," Evelyn says, blowing on her nails.

"Oh, so you won't mind if I play this rain CD?" Chris asks and sticks one in a CD player.

"O-Of course not," Evelyn says.

-o-o-o-Evelyn-o-o-o-  
>"I didn't stutter because a simple, gulp, thunderstorm won't scare me!"<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chris laughs as she cowers in the corner.

"Just stop it!" she yells and shrieks when a sound of lightening snaps on the CD.

Chris grins and turns it off, letting her relax. He clicks it back on and she shrieks again.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU STUPID MANIACLE HOST!" she screeches, hiding her face.

"Why not? I already say that the Killer Jackals win," Chris says as Chef returns with everybody.

Most were shaking, Asha and Jacko were holding onto each other, and Cody had peed his pants.

Chris laughs and ushers the Screaming Panthers towards the campfire ceremony as the Killer Jackals slowly creep back towards their cabins.

-o-o-o-CAMPFIRE CEREMONY-o-o-o-

"Okay, so all that's left is..." Chris says as Noah, Sierra, Freddy, Harmony, Matt, Mickey, Asha and Echo nibble on their marshmallows. "Evelyn and Joshua. Hmm... Joshua, I'm sad to say that you get to continue trying to digest Chef's slop for another week. Bye Evelyn."

Evelyn growls. "You will pay, Chris McLame!"

She stomps off the Dock of Shame and onto the boat, grumbling to herself. Chef grins a sadistic smile as he sits in the driver's seat of the boat, then presses on the same thunderstorm CD as earlier. Evelyn shrieks and ducks on the bus and everyone begins to giggle.

"Shut up! Stop laughing!" she screeches as the boat sails off.

"And thus ends the ninth week of Total Drama Memories. How much longer can these teens take?" Chris laughs. "Tune in next week for another episode of Total... Drama... Memories~!"

**Well, there it is. I hope everyone likes it and comment if you have a challenge for the next chapter! Next up in dreamland is Tristin~ Anyways, review please and happy writing~! :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello! :) I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

-o-o-o-Total Drama Memories-o-o-o-

~~Dreamland~~

Tristin frowns as he feels crumpled up paper balls hitting his back. He turns and glares at them and they momentarily stop. He turns back around and sighs when the familiar feeling of paper hits his back again. He brushes it off, since this is an everyday thing.

The bell rings and Tristin gathers his things. He quickly rushes out the door and off the school premisis towards his house.

_'Thank God it's over for another day... Only about... one more year of this?' _he thinks and groans.

A car pulls up beside him and Tristin ignores it and continues walking. The guys step out and Tristin doesn't look. They walk up to him and one of them pushes him to the ground. He looks up and sees that he's a guy from school.

_'Dylan... No, Timothy! No...'_ Tristin frowns as he struggles to think of his name.

"I don't want any trouble," Tristin says as he stands back up and dusts off his shirt. "Now, if you'd be kind enough to leave me alone, I'll be on my way."

He turns to walk and they snicker.

"Fag," they say and Tristin bites his lip.

_'Doesn't hurt, doesn't hurt my feelings at all.. Ignore them...'_

They continue to insult him by using hurtful words. Then the first guy nods at his friend and the two jump him and grab his wallet and things. Tristin struggles to get away and one of them punches him in the face, giving him a black eye.

The next day, Tristin nervously walks to school, embarrassed about the black eye.

"Oh, looks like princess got in a fight yesterday," a guy says and his friends laugh as he walks passed them in the hallway.

"Shut up," he mutters.

At lunch, Tristin grabs his food and looks for a place to sit. He decides to sit under a tree and starts walking there when one of the guys trip him, food flying onto him. Everyone starts to laugh and Tristin runs out...

~~End of Dreamland~~

**(A/N: Ugh that was sad! I hated writing this because they were mean to him just because he's gay. Not fair. I'm not a homophobe, just for you guys to know. People are people, and anyone who doesn't agree just because one guy is homosexual and one's straight, then they can shut up. We all have feelings. Sorry for this little rant of mine but I had to put it in here.)**

Tristin curls into a ball on his bed and buries his face in his pillow.

_'Why can't I forget what happened..?'_ he thinks as he stands up and attempts to fix his messy hair. _'It's in the past... I wish I could just forget..'_

He sighs and gets dressed, then walks out to the mess hall quietly, not in the best of moods.

"Hey Mischievious Twin #1," Ceelee says and pokes Freddy. "Where's Jason?"

"Why do you care?" Freddy asks and Ceelee chuckles.

"I need to talk to him," Ceelee says and Freddy nods.

Freddy points to the corner where Jason was laughing with Cody, Jacko, and Joshua. Ceelee smiles and makes her way over and sits down. The guys give her an odd look and she raises an eyebrow, challenging them.

"Jason, can I speak to you?" she asks and Cody grins, nudging him with his elbow.

"Love confession~" Jacko laughs and Ceelee chuckles.

"Maybe it is, maybe it's not," she shrugs.

"Sure," Jason says and quietly follows her away, leaving the other three to laugh and make fun of him playfully.

"I'm not really good at this stuff, but I wanted to tell you that I like you a bit," Ceelee says calmly as she fixes her shirt.

"Really?" Jason asks and Ceelee nods.

"But you don't have to say anything back. I just wanted to tell ya," Ceelee says and walks off, leaving Jason there to contemplate what just happened.

_'What just happened?'_ he thinks as he walks back to the table.

"I knew it! You're blushing!" Joshua laughs and Jason feels his cheek.

_'I didn't even realize I was... Crap.'_

"So you told him?" Gwen asks Ceelee as she returns.

"Yep. But I don't expect him to do anything about it. He's probably still obbsessed about little Miss Perfect over there," Ceelee says and points to Caitlyn, who's laughing with Hayden and TJ.

Gwen sighs and shrugs. "We can just hope for the best, I guess."

"So, Hayden," Freddy says as he scoots over to their table.

Hayden and Caitlyn share a look and Caitlyn shrugs.

"Yes?" Hayden asks and Freddy grabs her hand.

"Would you like to go on a picnic with me?" he asks and TJ and Caitlyn giggle.

Hayden blushes and pulls her hand away. "S-Sure. When?"

"Tonight after the Campfire Ceremony," Freddy says.

"Okay," Hayden says and Caitlyn grins at her.

"Okay mealworms!" Chef yells and the 19 teens turn to him. "Since Chris is stuffing his face at the moment, (HEY! I AM NOT!) I'll announce the challenge."

"Great," Noah mutters and Caitlyn chuckles.

"So today we will be having a dance challenge," Chef says and the contestants look around.

Mickey grins as Chris pulls toenails out of his buffet. "GROSS!"

Mickey, Jason, and Freddy start laughing and Chris glares at them.

"So get to it maggots!" Chef yells and everyone quickly runs outside.

"So, a dance challenge huh?" Echo laughs and Chef nods.

"So go get in your fanciest clothing. It's not grinding and degrading dancing like your generation does. You guys will be ballroom dancing!"

"Ew," Caitlyn mutters and Sierra squeals.

"I get to dress prettily!" she yells and runs back to the cabin.

Everyone sighs and they walk to the cabins.

TJ walks back wearing a sleeveless red and white polka-dotted sundress with long ruffled skirt and small v-neck top, paired with red flats. Her hair was down to her shoulder blades. Brooke arrives with a black flowy skirt that goes to her knees, a red camisole that was lacey on the back and black flats. Echo was wearing a ruby red sparkly curve hugging mini dress and silver high heels. Asha fixes her jade green satin mermaid dress. She was also wearing green velvet heels and emerald dangly earrings. Hayden and Caitlyn return, Hayden wearing a red spaghetti-strap dress that ends above her knees (black lace on the hem) with a black bow underneath her chest and Caitlyn wearing a light blue poofy dress that had black lace on the skirt part, paired with black flats with a small black bow at the toes and a small daisy necklace. Ceelee was wearing a scarlet strapless formal dress, while Mickey was wearing a long, tight, purple dress with slits up both sides to her thigh, black strappy heels, a necklace, and her hair up in messy bun. Harmony wore a black tight thigh high skirt with little pockets, a white strapless top with a red bow and little red buttons lining the middle, black boots that reach her knees with two inch heels and has black fishnet stockings. Her hair is in a loose bun with a black and red headband. Sierra came with a light green dress that ends at her knees and black strappy heels and Gwen wore a black dress with her black boots, growling and grumbling begrudgingly.

Matt was wearing a black T-shirt with a skeletal dragon on it, old, worn-out jeans, and black sneakers. Jacko was wearing black pants, a white business shirt, blue tie tucked into black vest, and black dress shoes. Tristin was wearing a black and red tuxedo. Joshua was wearing a baby blue button up short sleeve dress shirt over a white beater shirt, buttoned, black dress pants, and black dress socks, with the matching undergarments. Jason was wearing a red untucked button up, black slacks, and black dress shoes. Freddie was wearing a white untucked button up, black slacks, and black dress shoes. Noah and Cody came in tuxedos.

**(A/N: Sorry for the long descriptives, but I wanted to use the formal wear thing from the app.. :b )**

"Well aren't we pretty?" Chris asks and laughs.

"Everyone pick a partner," Chef says. "They don't have to be on your team."

The teens go around and pick partners. Hayden with Freddy, Ceelee with Jason, TJ with Noah, Brooke with Tristin, Jacko with Asha, Cody with Sierra, Joshua with Echo, Mickey with Matt, and Harmony danced beside Caitlyn and Gwen.

"I'm glad I don't have a dance partner," Caitlyn says. "I can't dance and I don't want to break anyone's toes."

Gwen and Harmony chuckle and Chris nods as each couple, plus the left over three, were raised onto platforms.

"Uh... Chris? We're up pretty high..." Caitlyn says as she hugs herself, looking down.

"Yep! Now, knock your partner off if you can! Whoever does wins a point for their team!"

A few minutes later, Freddy, Jason, TJ, Brooke, Jacko, Sierra, Echo, Matt, and Harmony lay on the ground. The others regroup after getting a point and go again. In the end, Noah and Caitlyn were dancing.

"Great," Caitlyn mutters and looks away.

Noah takes this oppurtunity to push her off. Caitlyn grips the end of the platform and pulls herself back up and kicks Noah off.

-o-o-o-Cody-o-o-o-  
>"She does know everyone saw her underwear when she fell, right?"<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Caitlyn sits criss-cross on the platform and hugs herself. "LET'S MOVE ON! I don't like this stupid dress!"

Chef nods and presses a button, causing the platform to slam down and Caitlyn to fly off into a bush.

"Ow!" Caitlyn yells and Hayden helps her up.

~~Campfire Ceremony~~

"Hello Screaming Panthers," Chris grins and they groan.

Chris passes the marshmallows to Noah, Sierra, Freddy, Matt, Mickey, Asha, Joshua, and Echo, leaving Harmony without one.

"Bye," Chris waves and Harmony's face drops.

"Bye everyone. Good luck!" she waves and gets onto the boat and drives off.

"Another week of drama and fun. For me that is. Will anyone survive next week? Probably not!" Chris laughs. "See you next time on Total Drama Memories!"

**Hello:) Hope everyone liked this chapter and PM me for a dreamland! Peace! Happy writing~!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello! Sorry for such the long wait- I had to restock the inspiration department in my brain by watching TD I/A/WT episodes. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! If it's not, well I'm terribly sorry :)**

**-o-o-o-o-Total Drama Memories-o-o-o-o-**

~~Dreamland~~

Mickey paces the hospital room, the smell of medicine and death strong in the air. Tears gather in her eyes as the nurse allows her to go into the small cramped room. Mickey enters and tears roll down her face as she sees her dying grandmother. She quickly crosses the room and sits on her knees by the bed, burying her face in her bed sheets and bawling like a small child when they fall for the first time. Out of nowhere, her grandmother takes her hand and smiles at Mickey once she raises her head up. Her grandmother uses her other hand to grab something from around her neck and delicately sets it in Mickey's hand. Mickey looks down to see her grandmother's prized possession, a precious dragon necklace. Her grandmother kisses her forehead.

"I'll see you on the other side my dear," she says weakly and takes her last breath.

*TIME JUMP*

Mickey leans over the side of the bed, tears blurring the vision of her wrist as she grips the knife handle tighter.

_'Just do it already Mickey!'_ she tells herself.

On her dresser beside her bed is the abandoned dragon necklace, lazily tossed onto the dresser. Just as soon as she lowers the knife slightly, her sister bursts in, sobbing.

"Stop Mickey!" she cries and grabs the necklace, pushing it towards her. "Remember Grandma! She wouldn't want you to do this! Please!"

"But it's so hard!" Mickey sobs, clenching her eyes tighter.

Her sister carefully sets the knife away and hugs her sister tightly, hushing her gently and calming her down.

~~End~~

_**(A/N: XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX, I shall do Jason & Freddy's dreams in the next two chapters. I used details on this one, causing it to be pretty long, so just wait until next time, okay? :) )**_

Mickey wakes up with an emotionless expression as the scenes replay themselves in her head. The terrible thoughts that had shaken her in the night appearently wouldn't disappear so fast this time like they have the others. A dark cloud shades her head as she walks towards the mess hall alone, alone enough to relive the horrors the night had brought.

In the mess hall, Matt catches up to Mickey and smiles.

"Hey," he smiles.

"Hey," Mickey replies softly, her mind still focused on other things.

"Are you fine?"

"Fine enough," Mickey says as she walks to a small table in the corner and sits alone.

Caitlyn and TJ giggle as they look at Hayden, who was looking into space dreamily. The picnic the night before had gone perfect. Sure, Freddy had gotten them lost for half an hour, Hayden had tripped over a log and stumbled on top of Freddy and accidently kissed him, and the two were chased by a bear until Freddy threw the food into the water and the bear followed it, but Hayden wouldn't have wished it any other way. It was perfect just being with Freddy, even if the date didn't go exactly as planned.

"I'm guessing it went well?" TJ chuckles and Hayden blushes heavily and nods.

Ceelee and Jason lounge in the back of the room, laughing at the stupidity of their other competitors and bonding immensely.

Brooke sits discussing things with Tristin, Jacko, and Joshua. Cody admires Caitlyn from afar while Gwen teases him. Echo and Asha were laughing together over a sketch Echo had made on the table, Noah and Sierra kept flirting a bit with each other, and Drake sits in the kitchen, cooking along with Chef happily.

All was going well until the sadistic host enters the room.

"Guess what? Time for a challenge! It will be a trivia game from viewers. They sent in the questions and you guys get to answer them! Whoever doesn't answer their questions to the full ability gets a dare from one of the competitors stuck in the peanut gallery. If you don't do the dare, you're out for your team. Meet me at the stage in ten," Chris grins and makes his way over towards the buffet table.

"Has Chris gained weight to you?" Caitlyn giggles and TJ nods slightly.

"Just a bit."

The eighteen campers exit the building and wander around for ten minutes until they all eventually meet up at the stage. They sit at the table designated for their team and look at each other nervously.

"Okay, first up is a question for Ceelee!" Chris announces as he draws a letter out of a box. "It reads-

_Dear Ceelee,_

_If you could, who would be the first competitor you'd want to eliminate?_

_With love, SarahJade70_3 _"

"Well," Ceelee says as she ponders for a moment. "Caitlyn."

"What? Why me?" Caitlyn frowns defensively.

"Because you're too big of a friendly person. You're obviously hiding something and persuading everyone into thinking that you're some kind of nice person. You're a manipulator," Ceelee explains and Caitlyn rolls her eyes, muttering a 'whatever'.

"Thank you Ceelee. Next is for Joshua. It reads-

_Dear Joshua,_

_What's up with the big ol' bruise on the left side of your face?_

_Love ya, Texas_Horseluver34 _"

"I, well, that's personal," Joshua frowns. "Give me a challenge, Chris."

"Okay then. This challenge is from Takeo. 'I dare you to answer the question you chickened out of.'," Chris reads from the card and chuckles. "Man, Takeo thinks of everything."

"Like I said, it's a scarring personal memory I don't feel like sharing," Joshua growls, moving over to the loser corner.

"Wow, already a person over there! Ha, anyways the next question is for Hayden!

_Dear Hayden,_

_You and Freddy make such a cute couple! Have you guys kissed yet?_

_Love ya lots, FraydenFan62 _"

"How scandalous," Caitlyn giggles playfully as Hayden's face turns red.

"Yes," she answers honestly, shrinking down in her seat.

"Cute," Chris says. "Frayden. Next is for Echo.

_Echo,_

_What's the most trouble you've ever gotten in to?_

_-Darkn'DangerousDaredevil _"

"In love with the d's there, much?" Noah rolls his eyes.

"Well, the first thing off the top of my head is whenever I was in middle school, I cut this girl's hair and hot glued it to her butt. She went around without knowing all day," Echo laughs. "No one knew it was me. Next time she should think about stealing my crush away~"

"Revenge at its finest- nice! Next is Brooke!

_Dear Brooke,_

_Who is the person who inspires you the most?_

_SkaterChick12 _"

"Either Tony Hawk or my mother," Brooke smiles.

"How touching. Next is Asha!

_Asha,_

_Yo! Wassup? N E ways, I was just 'ondering what's yo phone numba shawty?_

_WannabeRapper72 _"

"How... Interesting," Cody chuckles.

"That's personal. I'll take a dare," Asha says.

"Okay, the dare is from Davie. 'I dare you to show us a karate move, since I recently learned about your karate lessons at the local dojo in your town.' You really know how to do karate?" Chris asks. "Chef, get up here and spar with her."

Asha gulps and the two meet up on the stage. A few flying karate kicks later, Chef groans as he rolls off the stage and Asha smiles, not breaking a sweat.

"Wow... Nice!" Chris laughs as an intern pokes Chef with a stick. "Next is for TJ!

_Dear Tonya Jane,_

_What's your favorite action movie again? Your brothers and I wanted to go buy it for a welcome home present for you. Oops, I guess that's out of the bag. No matter._

_Much love and good luck, Your Mother_ "

"Well, Fast and the Furious is one of my top picks," TJ smiles.

_**(A/N: Sorry, that's the only action movie that I could think of~ )**_

"Next is for Mickey.

_What's the best prank you've ever played?_

_PranksterGal31_ "

"On the show, it was the one time I dyed Cody's underwear pink," Mickey chuckles, out of her glum state.

"That was you?" Cody yells as Caitlyn laughs.

"Next for Tristin.

_Who's the cutest girl on the show?_

_Hopeful in Connecticut _"

"Not answering that," Tristin says flatly.

"Okay, your dare is from Evelyn. 'Suck it up and answer the question, you big crybaby.' "

"No," Tristin answers, passively but firmly as he moves to the loser corner next to Joshua.

"Next is Matt.

_Why are you so tall?_

_ShortyinAlaska _"

"I don't know. I was just born like this," Matt chuckles.

"Next is Jacko.

_Jacko,_

_I heard you like Asha. Is it true? Do you want to make out with her?_

_Kiss _her!Kiss_her!Kiss_her! _"

"We sure have some devoted fans..." Freddy chuckles as Jacko and Asha's faces turn red.

"I do like Asha. I wouldn't make out with her, but I kiss wouldn't be so bad," Jacko admits.

"Awwwww!" Hayden and Caitlyn giggle.

"Oooh! Cute," Chris laughs. "Next is Jason.

_Why'd you like Caitlyn so much? She doesn't have a nice body and her hair is too curly._

_LovelyGirlsAllOverTheWorld_ "

"Lovely girl my a-" Caitlyn starts but Hayden covers her mouth.

"I think she's beautiful. Even if she can't return my feelings, I think she's still the most beautiful girl here. But Ceelee is just as pretty," Jason smiles at Ceelee. She smiles back and Caitlyn's face turns completely red at the compliments.

"Freddy's next.

_How many times have you been kissed?_

_Kiss_me:Sixpence_none_the_richer _"

"I don't feel comfortable answering that," Freddy says.

"Well then your dare is from Heather. 'Cross dress and wear it for the rest of the day.' "

"I'll volunteer some of my clothes," Mickey grins, running back to the cabin and soon reappearing with her fancy clothes. She tosses it to him and Freddy groans as he crosses towards the guys' cabin to change.

"Caitlyn.

_Dear Caitlyn,_

_If you could make out with one person from the campers of the season other than Cody, who would you choose?_

_:* _"

"Not answering that," Caitlyn shakes her head. "And I'm not doing a dare, either."

She walks towards the loser corner and Chris chuckles.

"Sierra.

_Do you have a thing going on with Noah? If so, please spill!_

_Sieroah! _"

"Well, I'm really faithful to my fair Cody. But Noah's not that bad," Sierra shrugs and a blush applies itself to Noah's face.

"Looks like the same question is for you Noah," Chris chuckles.

"Well, I don't like Sierra that way. She's too annoying and obbsessive, but thanks for the concern on my love life," Noah says.

"Cody and Gwen, you two will share the last question. Although it's more of a dare than a question," Chris laughs.

_Dear Gwody,_

_KISS! FORGET ABOUT DUNCAN AND CAITLYN AND JUST KISS ALREADY!_

_Gwody's_Number_Uno_Fan~! _"

"Not happening," the two say at the same time and sit in the loser corner. Cody grabs Caitlyn's hand, noticing her being tense.

"Alright! Screaming Panthars win!" Chris announces and they cheer.

~~Ceremony

"Okay, results are in. Ceelee, Hayden, Brooke, TJ, Jacko, and Jason are safe with no votes against them. Cody and Tristin are safe with only 2 votes against each of them. The person going home is... Gwen, with 4 votes against her. Sayonara Gwen," Chris says.

Caitlyn hugs Gwen goodbye as she chews on her marshmallow.

"Bye guys," Gwen smiles and waves, leaving on the boat.

"How interesting! Well, this is bye for this episode. See you next week on Total, Drama, MEMORIES...!" Chris yells and the camera fades.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello! I apologize for not updating so soon. I've been bunkered down with 'studying' and what not. Well, here's the latest chapter! **I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review! Reading your reviews makes me happy, as cheesy as that may seem. :P** Also, I must thank XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX for the challenge idea!**

**-o-o-o-o-Total Drama Memories-o-o-o-o-**

~~Double Dreamland~~

A young Jason and Freddy sprint down the driveway after their angry father the day he leaves.

"Dad! Please don't go!" they beg, pulling on his sleeves.

The man, full of hate, turns around and spits in Jason's face.

"Who would want reject sons like yourselves? You guys are worthless and I'm not wasting time on either of you again."

Then he steps into the large car and disappears, never to be seen again. The two brothers stare after it in shock, then they break down and crumple into the grass of their front yards, crying.

_'We've got to be stronger than this.'_ Jason thinks as he dries his eyes after a while.

~~~Dream Number Two~~~

The twins stare into the eyes of their rivals, the Hutcherson brothers. They were fighting and as much as they didn't want to admit it, they were losing. Suddenly, Freddy lets out a cry of pain. His eyes direct their attention to his right arm, where Tom Hutcherson's pocket knife has pierced through his skin. He bites his lip and works the knife out of his arm, then throws it onto the ground and continues fighting, only a bit weaker because of his now lame arm which was bleeding profusely.

"Stop!"

The four boys look up to see two girls with hands on their hips and glaring at them. Mickey and Camille Hutcherson, the sisters.

"Stop fighting! It's getting you no where!" Camille yells, pulling her brothers away.

Mickey does the same to Freddy and Jason while the two sets of twins continue glaring at each other, but decide to be dragged away by the corrosponding sisters.

~~~End of Dream~~~

The twins wake up at the same time and look around.

"How creepy..." Jason mutters from his cabin.

"Weird..." Freddy mumbles from his.

The two get ready and meet up outside.

"So, Ceelee, huh?" Freddy teases Jason as he blushes.

"You shouldn't be talking my friend, or as I like to put it, Hayden's whipped pig," Jason snickers and Freddy growls.

Soon the two are playfully fighting and Caitlyn stumbles out of her cabin quietly, looking at them oddly. She starts giggling, but moves on to laughing.

"You guys are so cute fighting like that!" she laughs, walking up to them.

The two blush with embarrassment. "I, uh, we-"

"No, it's okay," Caitlyn laughs. "It's nice to know that there's a bit of sibling rivalry running through everyone's family."

The two twins nod and Caitlyn moves away, towards the mess hall.

"I could see why you liked her so much," Freddy snickers and Jason punches his shoulder and the two walk off.

The other campers eventually migrate from their cabins and to the mess hall to eat.

"This food is so good," TJ grins and Brooke nods in agreement.

"Are you a glutton?" Jacko asks, looking at her. She frowns slightly and he quickly rushes to add: "Not that you're fat or anything, because you're not, but I was just wondering because you seem to enjoy your food."

"Yeah. I like food. What's the big deal?" TJ chuckles and Tristin snickers.

Asha enters and Jacko's eyes follow her to her seat, causing Tristan to snicker more and resulting in Jacko turning red.

"Alright," Chris says, walking in. "Challenge today is a maze. You'll be the lab rats and I'll be the scientist!"

"More like mad scientist," Caitlyn chuckles and Chris glares at her.

"Get out there," Chris growls and Caitlyn sighs, following the others out.

-o-o-o-Echo-o-o-o-  
>"With that big mouth of hers, it's a wonder why Chris puts up with her," Echo says.<br>-o-o-o-Caitlyn-o-o-o-  
>"Okay, so I've got a bit of an attitude," Caitlyn says and shrugs. "People learn to deal with it after a while."<br>-o-o-o-Sierra-o-o-o-  
>"I'm so much better for Cody than Caitlyn!" Sierra sobs. "Why am I not good enough? I floss his teeth while he sleeps for Pete's sake! I don't see Caitlyn making a wooden carving of him using only her toes! Obviously I'm so much more qualified! I'm not rough and mean like she is! I'm as delicate and as beautiful as a flower!"<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The teens arrive at a giant maze and Caitlyn's stomach churns.

"I've always hated mazes," she mutters, remembering the horrors with the evil doll following her in a maze last season.

"Woman up," Echo mutters, walking past.

Caitlyn growls and grabs a chocolate kiss from Cody's hand and eats it.

Brooke smiles as she stands by Jacko and Tristin.

"You know, this place has been really fun and interesting so far," Tristin says and the other two nod in agreement.

"It's a lot better than being at high school with all this drama," Brooke says. "At least here we have a chance to win prize money after going through all this crap."

"True that," Jacko mutters, watching as Asha talks with Mickey and Matt, the two blushing as she playfully teases them while pointing out their obvious attraction.

"I'm just saying that you guys would make a cute couple," Asha chuckles. "You know, go M&M's~!"

"Interesting name," Mickey says and Asha walks off.

"Maybe she's right," Matt says, blushing harder.

"Yeah..."

The two turn to each other simutaniously, feeling their ears burn. "Would you like to go out with me?"

The two look at each other in shock, then begin bursting out laughing. "Of course I would."

"How cute," Noah mutters, walking past them towards Cody and Caitlyn who were sharing candy. "I swear, it seems everyone's pairing up these days."

"How's a bachelor like you willing to survive alone?" Caitlyn asks.

"Ha-ha," Noah says, rolling his eyes. "At least I don't have a leech sucking at my mouth every five seconds, which Cody is pretty guilty of being."

The two burn bright red as Cody starts to protest.

"Attention maggots!" Chef yells and hears collective groans. "Go in the maze and whoever makes it out first wins for their team. Tonight will be a double elimination, so get going!"

They all rush inside, dividing into different groups: Ceelee and Jason, Freddy and Hayden, Caitlyn and Cody and Noah and Sierra, Brooke and Jacko and Asha and Tristin, TJ and Joshua and Echo, Mickey and Matt.

_Ceelee and Jason_

The two walk side by side, occasionally bumping hands. Jason blushes each time while Ceelee doesn't seem to notice, although she was nervously whistling.

"Why did you come with me and not little Miss Perfect?" Ceelee asks, referring to Caitlyn.

"Well, I sorta, um, kinda like you back, so I wanted to spend time with you," Jason stutters and stares at his feet. It's all he can do to keep from hiding his face with his hands.

"Sweet dude," Ceelee grins and hugs the boy. "But it don't have to be weird between us. Just pretend we're good friends still."

"Sure," Jason says, swallowing his nervousness and smiling.

_Freddy and Hayden_

"I had fun on our date that one time," Hayden says quietly, glancing at their clasped hands in between them out of the corner of her eye as they walk.

"So did I," Freddy smiles, slightly swinging their arms.

Hayden smiles and lays her head on his shoulder slightly as they continue to walk down the path.

_Caitlyn, Cody, Sierra, and Noah_

"What do you mean, 'you ate all of the candy'?" Caitlyn pouts, looking at Cody.

"Well, I got nervous after someone's sarcastic comments," he says, shooting a glance at Noah, who rolls his eyes. "So I started eating it quickly."

"You better be glad I brought some of my own," Caitlyn huffs, handing him a big chocolate bar as she chews on Peach Rings.

"I swear you're made of candy," Sierra says. "But you're not at all sweet."

Caitlyn frowns and Noah chuckles. "She's got a point."

"You know what? Shut up you two! I'm plenty sweet!" Caitlyn yells, feeling really defensive all of a sudden as she remembers hearing that so many times before, even by her own mother.

"Cody sure thinks so," Noah snickers and the two turn bright red, Caitlyn still ticked and Sierra snarling quietly with jealousy.

_Brooke, Asha, Jacko, and Tristin_

Tristin watches a bug as he sits against the wall. Brooke and Jacko were arguing about which way to take while Asha messes with the leaf-y wall, arranging it in different ways.

"LEFT!"

"NO! RIGHT!"

Tristin groans and drops his head back against the wall. "We're never going to get anywhere at this pace."

_TJ, Joshua, and Echo_

"I've always thought Caitlyn was pretty cool," Joshua shrugs.

"Oh heck no. She's got something up her sleeve, alright," Echo shakes her head and TJ frowns.

"Could you refrain from talking about my friend like that?" she asks. "It'd be much appreciated."

Echo rolls her eyes.

-o-o-o-TJ-o-o-o-  
>"Wow, I think this is my first confessional," TJ chuckles, then looks at the camera with a serious look on her face. "Anyways, I don't like gossip or anything, but I've got to get this out. Echo seems to hate Caitlyn for no reason. She doesn't have any proof that she's up to something, so why hate on her? Sure you can be suspicious, but that's taking it a little too far I believe."<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Mickey and Matt_

"Look! I see something up ahead!" Mickey yells and the two rush forward to find the opening.

"That was easier than I expected," Matt says, looking around. "I wonder how the other guys are doing."

_Caitlyn, Cody, Noah, and Sierra_

"But seriously, you guys are too cute," Noah snickers teasingly, loving to see the embarrassed expressions on their faces.

"I think you have an unhealthy obsession with our relationship," Caitlyn says, narrowing her eyes as her cheeks flame.

"No, just making you guys embarrassed for my amusement," Noah retorts and Caitlyn frowns.

Sierra picks Cody up on her back and trudges forward, leaving Noah and Caitlyn stranded. The two look around to see themselves alone.

"Great you moron! Now we don't know where the other two are!" the two yell at the same time, then turn away.

"So stubborn," Noah mutters.

"Like you should talk."

Cody groans as Sierra holds on tightly.

-o-o-o-Sierra-o-o-o-  
>"Don't worry my fair Cody! I'll get you away from that crazy witch as soon as possible!"<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Soon enough, Ceelee and Jason and Asha and her group all make it out, soon followed by Freddy and Hayden.

"So all that's left is TJ, Echo, Joshua, Caitlyn, Noah, Cody, and Sierra," Chris says. "Chef, time for some motivation."

Large cages are opened and hungry bears rush into the maze. The campers scream and Chris laughs.

_TJ, Echo, Joshua_

"Hurry up Joshua!" TJ screams, running quickly ahead of the two.

Echo and Joshua share a scared look and run ahead quickly.

_Caitlyn and Noah_

"Hurry up Noah!" Caitlyn yells, grabbing his hand and pulling him ahead as they sprint.

"Stop, stop! I think we lost it and I'm about to stop breathing!" Noah yells, stopping quickly.

The sudden force yanks Caitlyn back and onto him, their lips crashing together. They stare into each other's large eyes but neither of them move until a minute later.

Caitlyn comes to her senses and screams again, jumping up and looking away as she covers her mouth and blushes.

"I uh," Noah starts.

"That never happened," Caitlyn mutters, starting to walk away.

-o-o-o-Caitlyn-o-o-o-  
>"And I never liked it."<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_I knew it,_ Echo thinks with a grin, watching them from behind the wall around the corner they passed.

"Hurry! It's catching up!" TJ yells, running past them with Echo and Joshua along with Brooke and her group.

Caitlyn screams again and they run ahead, soon passing them. She makes it out and skids to a thought. Noah's too late on trying to stop and crashes into her. The two back away awkwardly and look away.

"Screaming Panthers win," Chris announces and they cheer as the last campers return.

-o-o-o-o-Campfire Ceremony-o-o-o-o-

"As you know, today is a double elimination," Chris says. "Meaning two of you will be gone. Forever. And will never return. Ever."

"We get it," Caitlyn sighs and Chris glares at her again, throwing a marshmallow at her and hitting her in her face.

The others who get a marshmallow are Ceelee, Hayden, TJ, Jacko, Jason, and Cody, leaving Brooke and Tristin marshmallow-less.

The two sigh and stand up.

"Bye you guys. I'll miss you, even if I didn't get to know each of you very well. You guys were pretty cool teammates," Cody smiles and they wave bye and are shipped off by Chef.

The Killer Jackals return to their cabins sadly and Chris smiles, looking at the camera.

"With the merge lurking sometime in the future, how will the campers cope until then? Will that onscreen kiss be shown to a very specific nerd to show him who his girlfriend really is? And will Sierra ever lose that unhealthy obsession with Cody and his gapped teeth? Who knows the answers to these questions must be really screwed up," he chuckles. "But for now, this has been another week on Total... Drama... Memories!"


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Thank you NerdyBarista for the dreamland for TJ :D Hope you guys like it!**

-o-o-o-o-o-Total Drama Memories-o-o-o-o-o-

~~Dreamland~~

The day started out typical in Daniel Boone High School. The girls' locker room was just beginning to empty out. A 14-year-old TJ was gathering her belongings after the usual 3rd Period PE Class before noticing a few members of the girl's volleyball team file in and surround her. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Teresa the captain adjusting the door shut with a metal chair. She entered the middle of the circle while twirling her French braid and snapping her gum.

"I know what you're trying to do, you sneaky little **."

TJ tilted her head quizzically as another girl rummaged through the equipment area and pulled out the bag of balls. "Excuse me?"

Teresa poked her perfectly manicured finger into TJ's chest. "Don't play dumb. You've been flirting with my Kenny. You even invited him to 'take a ride on your tractor'. And not just him! ALL of our boyfriends!"

As her voice rose her teammates yelled words of encouragement mixed with insults directed at TJ. The country girl glanced around and noticed Hayley Hightower, a redhead who belonged on the team but had been TJ's first female friend. She had trusted her with her whole heart. As Hayley glared at her while holding a ready-to-fire volleyball, TJ realized their friendship was all a lie.

"You think you're so cute, don'tcha?" Teresa sneered. "We'll see just how cute you are after we're finished with you. Ready, girls?"

TJ felt fear course through her as the girls raised their weapons of choice. She closed her eyes and remained still trying to think pleasant thoughts as she was violently pelted with various sports balls. She could feel her body throb with pain for what felt like hours. After the onslaught, she crumpled into a fetal position and bawled like a baby as blood poured from who-knew-where. She didn't know when the girls left or how long she cried on that nasty locker room floor. All she knew was that she would never let a girl get close to her ever again.

~~End~~

TJ wakes up and feels shivers run down her body. She glances around the cabin at the other girls on her team, then her eyes finally end on Caitlyn. Caitlyn's chest rises and falls as she peacefully sleeps and TJ shakes her head. She quietly pulls on her clothes for the day and exit's the cabin and starts walking towards the dock. Why did she let her guard down with Caitlyn? She'd turn on her whenever the time came, just like every other girl does. Maybe Echo was right. Maybe she does have something up her sleeve. TJ growls and mentally slaps herself for befriending a girl. Was that memory not hurtful enough? And now she was about to relive it here. She was such a moron.

She sits on the edge of the dock and stretches, then rubs her eyes as she stares out at the sunrise. Kicking her feet in the water, she watches the fish swim around under her and tickle her feet.

The intercom statics on, telling everyone to wake up and report to the mess hall for breakfast. TJ groans as she stands up and walks towards the mess hall.

"Hey TJ," Caitlyn smiles as she waves, walking up to her.

"Yeah, hey," she says absentmindedly and Caitlyn frowns slightly but ignores it. The campers get their food and sit at the tables.

"What's wrong Caitlyn?" Cody asks as he sits beside her. "You and Noah have been acting really weird."

"Nothing's wrong, Cody," Caitlyn lies as she smiles. "Just trying to focus on eating the food on my plate."

Cody frowns and shakes his head. "Fine."

Jacko sighs. "I wish Tristin was still here. He was a pretty cool dude, actually."

"I know what you mean," Joshua nods.

"Yeah," Echo shrugs. "But what's the point of wallowing around in pity? We need to focus on the game."

"I guess you're right," Joshua sighs.

Ceelee pokes the food on her plate as she looks at Jason. "If it wasn't for little Miss Perfect, Gwen would still be here."

"I wouldn't say that Ceelee-" Jason starts but Ceelee raises a hand up to quiet him.

"Forget I said anything," she says and Chris enters with a disgusted look on his face.

"Who messed with the plumbing in my cabin?" he yells and Mickey and the twins surpress their laughter. Matt glances at Mickey and tries to keep from laughing along with her.

-o-o-o-Matt-o-o-o-  
>"Mickey doing those little pranks is cute," he admits sheepishly, blushing slightly.<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well, everyone, forget about that for now," Chris says and grins evilly. "Today we'll just be having a dodge ball tournament."

"Like the first season? How original," Caitlyn snickers and Chris glares at her.

"Yes, like the first season. So everyone, stuff your faces and report to the gym we had installed while you guys were sleeping."

"No wonder I couldn't sleep," Sierra growls as the campers exit the mess hall.

The campers mill around inside the gym and Caitlyn groans. "I hate dodge ball. I'm no good at it."

"Sure you are," Cody smiles and grabs her hand.

"Thanks, but I'm not," Caitlyn laughs.

Noah sits beside TJ on the stands. He was reading a book and TJ was messing around with a small bracelet on her wrist.

"Nice bracelet," Noah says randomly, peeking out from over his book.

"Thank you," TJ smiles, then frowns. "Caitlyn made it for me."

"That's nice," Noah says and adverts his attention back to his book.

"I guess," TJ mutters and begins messing with it again.

"She looks so stupid," Echo says as her and Joshua lean against the wall and stare at Caitlyn.

"Yeah, sure," Joshua says absentmindedly and looks away.

Matt and Mickey sit on two mats in the far corner, away from everyone else.

"So, what's going to be your next prank?" Matt asks and Mickey gasps and quickly covers his mouth.

"Shh!" she warns as Matt's eyes widen. "If Chris finds out I was behind it all, I'd be eliminated quickly," she whispers and Matt slowly nods.

She pulls away and smiles. "But I don't know yet. Hopefully something involving wildlife," she whispers and falls back onto the mat with a sigh.

"Interesting," Matt chuckles and lays beside her.

All of a sudden, a large red rubber ball flies over them and smacks against the wall behind them. The two sit up quickly to see Chef glaring at them, causing them to look at each other oddly.

"Time to begin!" Chris exclaims. "Since there are only fifteen of you guys left, I say teams are rearranged. Girls against boys from this point on until the merge."

"Great," TJ and Noah groan at the same time.

"So get out there, maggots!" Chef yells and everyone quickly rushes to the middle as a black haired girl intern sets up the balls in the middle.

Cody stares nervously at Caitlyn on the other side of the court, but her eyes were focused on a dodge ball. Chef blows the whistle and Caitlyn dives for the ball, grabbing it and retreating to the back.

Joshua grabs a ball and throws it at Caitlyn, but misses and is pelted by Ceelee. He sighs and walks away to sit on the stands. Mickey grins at her two brothers on the other team and throw one, slamming it into Jason's face. Freddy gasps and throws one, getting her out as Jason rubs his face in pain. The two retreat to the stands and Freddy sighs.

TJ cowers in the back.

-o-o-o-TJ-o-o-o-  
>"Okay, so I relive my memory for a night, which includes dodge balls, and we just so happen to have a dodge ball challenge? Something's not right," she says.<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Matt frowns and throws, but misses everyone and is pelted by Echo with a grin on her face. Noah stands at the front, purposefully trying to get out so he can sit at the side. Everyone ignores him though, irritating him, and Freddy gets Sierra and Asha out.

"Why are you just standing in the back?" Echo yells at Caitlyn as she dodges a throw from Jacko.

"It's all a part of my strategy," she says, ducking from a ball from Freddy.

Echo growls and throws, getting Cody out. Caitlyn glares at her, but stays silent as Cody retreats to the stands. Hayden tosses a ball and Jacko catches it, bringing Joshua back in. TJ gets hit by a ball from Jacko and she rushes off to the side and hides her face as she trembles slightly.

-o-o-o-Caitlyn-o-o-o-  
>"I sure hope TJ is okay. She looks scared or something," Caitlyn sighs.<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Come on, we need your help!" Echo yells as Ceelee drops to the ground as Jacko grins from the other side.

"Fine!" Caitlyn yells and throws, hitting Jacko and getting him out.

"Looks like you're actually good for something," Echo laughs as she catches a ball from Freddy and bringing Sierra back in.

"Shut it," Caitlyn growls as she ducks and hits Noah.

"Finally!" Noah exclaims and stomps to the side, grabbing his book and beginning to read.

"You're the only one left," Caitlyn grins at Jason.

"But I'll be the one to win this, squirt," Joshua grins back.

"Don't call me that!" Caitlyn frowns. "It doesn't make sense! I'm taller than you!"

"Eh, I just do it to get you mad," Joshua chuckles, throwing the ball and getting her out, then grabbing another one and getting out Sierra.

Caitlyn growls at him and follows Sierra to the sidelines. Echo and Joshua both share a glare, then see a ball in the exact middle of them. The two dive for it, but Echo gets it first. Joshua flinches as Echo stands above him, ready to throw it into his face, but shakes her head, handing it to him. He looks at her, confused.

"Just throw it already," Echo growls and Joshua nods, throwing it at her and getting her out. She walks to the sidelines, ignoring the glares from Sierra and Caitlyn, and sits down.

"Boys win!" Chris announces and the guys cheer.

"What the heck was that?" Caitlyn yells at Echo. "You just gave up!"

"Excuse me, but I remember that you don't control my actions, so shut up," Echo says and looks over at Joshua.

He mouths a thanks and she just looks away. Caitlyn growls and walks away, leaning against the wall.

-o-o-o-Caitlyn-o-o-o-  
>"I need to work on hiding my anger better. Heather and Evelyn got out so quickly, but if I continue to act nice like, I'll stay here longer, I hope."<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The girls form at the campfire eliminations and each of them nervously squirm on their upturned logs.

"Alright," Chris says as Chef holds the tray of marshmallows beside him, wearing a glittery outfit.

"Drag queen," Caitlyn mutters under her breath and Hayden giggles.

"Sierra, TJ, Mickey, Ceelee, Asha, and Hayden are safe. Echo, you gave up the win for a crush, I presume," Chris says.

"It's not a crush! My wrist started cramping up and I dropped it!" Echo yells in defense and Caitlyn rolls her eyes.

"Oookay..." Chris says. "And Caitlyn, you yelling at Echo about it sure didn't help anything."

"Well, she shouldn't have given it up like that," Caitlyn mutters, crossing her arms.

"I told you my wrist cramped up!" Echo snarls and Caitlyn frowns.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty," Chris chuckles, then steps back half a step whenever both girls glare at him. "Now, the person who gets this marshmallow will stay here and continue to play the game. That person is…. Caitlyn."

Caitlyn catches the marshmallow and grins at Echo.

"You will be missed," she smiles and Echo growls. She draws back her hand and punches Caitlyn in the face, then pulls away with a grin as Caitlyn scowls, holding her eye.

"Now I can leave here happy," Echo grins, saluting her, then walking off to get her bags. Joshua frowns as he sees her leave and waves goodbye to her, then takes a deep breath and kisses her.

"Thanks," Joshua smiles and Echo nods once they pull away.

"See ya later, Joshua," Echo grins and walks off, loading up onto the boat and getting driven away.

"Interesting ending to another episode. Will the campers ever figure out about Caitlyn? How will the campers function with the team shift? And when will they ever figure out about their memories? See you next time on Total Drama Memories," Chris grins.

**Sorry for such the long wait for this, but I hope you guys liked it! And please, review and send me a PM for your character to have a dreamland! :] See you guys next time and Happy Writing~!**


	14. Chapter 13

"Hello and welcome to episode 14 of Total Drama Memories! 14 seems to be a reoccurring number this time! 14th episode, 14 campers left, and today's even the 14th of July!" Chris says and chuckles.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Caitlyn groans as she stumbles into her clothes and out the door.

'_Last one out.. Great.'_

She walks across the camp grounds, looking out at the trees as she does so. The trees stood tall and Caitlyn sighs, knowing with a shake of the ground, she could be squished under one.

She reaches the mess hall and sighs, shoving open the door and seeing everyone busily talking and eating away. She grabs a tray and sits down beside Cody slowly.

"Hey Codester," she says and chuckles, smiling at him.

His expression changes into anger and he turns to look at her. She looks into his teal eyes to see hurt. She frowns.

"What's wrong?" she asks, looking at him closer.

"What do you think?" Cody asks and Caitlyn gets a funny feeling in her stomach.

Cody's voice drops. "You kissed my best friend," he whispers.

"It was an accident," Caitlyn says, her voice catching in her throat.

"I don't care. It still happened. I'm not mad because it was an accident, I'm mad because I had to find out from my girlfriend's worst enemy," Cody says, remembering the night before.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Cody walks towards the campfire to congratulate Caitlyn on a job well done in the challenge whenever he sees Echo carrying all her stuff. She tosses them onto the boat and sees Joshua leaving towards the guy's cabins with a grin on his face. Echo turns to look at Joshua whenever she sees Cody. Cody watches as a smirk appears on her face and she parades over to him._

"_Caitlyn kissed Noah in the maze challenge. Just thought you should know, since I know she wouldn't have ever told you," Echo says and grins, her final plan of revenge set into action._

"_She wouldn't do that to me," Cody says, shaking his head. He couldn't believe it. Caitlyn wasn't that kind of person, or was she?_

"_She did, and I bet she'd do it again if she got the chance," Echo says and shrugs. "You don't have to believe the witness if you don't want. I've got to get going."_

_She turns and starts walking away whenever she stops._

"_Oh, and I believe you could do much better than a girl like Caitlyn. After this, how could you trust her to be faithful?" she says, her voice echoing through the trees._

_Cody's eyes well up with tears as he walks away quickly, unaware at the grin on Echo's face._

_Cody slowly picks up his pace until he's sprinting towards the cabin. He runs past the girl's cabin and sees Caitlyn and Hayden outside talking. He shakes his head and rushes into the boy's cabin, jumps onto his bed, and lays there, his heart broken._

_Noah? And Caitlyn? How? Why?_

_Questions and accusations run through his head and he buries it into his pillow._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I don't want to hear your 'explanation', so if you'd excuse me," he says as he stands up.

"No, Cody, you're not going anywhere until you let me explain," Caitlyn says with a set expression, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "Just listen to me."

"Again, I don't want to hear your excuses. Just leave me alone," he says and jerks his arm free.

Caitlyn's hand falls to her side as she watches him leave, and shortly after, she runs outside with her hair covering her face.

-o-o-o-Sierra-o-o-o-  
>"I knew my Cody-bunny Candy-kins deserved better than that wench!" she yells. "I will avenge you Cody-Wody! Somehow! Someday! Sometime!"<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oooh! Drama~!" Chris says and laughs, chewing on a muffin. His eyes widen as he stops chewing. He sticks his hand in his mouth and pulls out a half eaten worm, then looks into the muffin to see the other end wiggling around.

He stands up and rushes outside to barf while Mickey, Jason, and Freddy high five.

A few minutes later, Chris walks back inside, rubbing his stomach and chewing a breath mint.

"Alright campers, since there's only fourteen of you left, and this is the fourteenth episode, we will be doing a challenge based around the number fourteen," Chris says, sighing. "And in the process, we will be single handedly destroying the lives of many OCD people, considering some of them have their OCD according to numbers, very much like the old camper Trent and the number nine."

"In other words, we will be having a 14-question trivia challenge," Chef says as he walks out of the kitchen with a butchering knife. "One question for each person, with a point for each correct answer. Team with the most points at the end of the challenge is the winner."

"Easy enough," Ceelee says to Mickey, who nods in response.

"Except," Chris says and everyone groans, "if you fail to answer the question correctly, you will fall into a pit that contains many spiders. So, you better hope you know your random facts!"

Sierra gasps and hugs herself as the others talk to each other nervously.

"This sucks!" Sierra cries, gripping the table.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The twelve teens sit on the edge of planks bulging out from two pirate ships opposite each other.

Jacko raises his hand to ask where the ships came from whenever Chris smiles.

"Extras from the old movie lot we rented four seasons ago," he answers and Jacko nods.

Chris shifts his weight from his right leg to his left and checks his watch.

"Where is Chef…?" he mumbles to himself.

Soon enough, Chef stomps up, carrying a red faced and puffy eyed Caitlyn and an angry, irritated Cody. He drops them to the ground and a black haired intern scurries in along with a blonde intern. The blonde helps up Caitlyn and she thanks him, as Cody does the same to the other female intern.

"Pretty name, Lucy," Cody says and smiles as he reads her nametag.

The girl blushes slightly and smiles softly, rushing back towards Chris silently. Caitlyn tries not to show jealousy, but of course it reads directly on her face.

"Okay, Chef, show the happy couple to their spots," Chris says impatiently and Chef grunts in response, dragging the two to their appropriate planks.

"I think we'll start with…" Chris says, looking at the campers as he steps onto his platform above the pit with Chef. "Mickey!"

Mickey frowns slightly but awaits her turn.

"What does the term Prima Donna mean in Opera?" Chef asks, reading from a card.

"Heck if I know!" Mickey shouts, frowning more. "First Donna?"

"Wrong," Chris laughs and looks at the male intern that was standing on the girl's ship. "Go throw her off."

The intern nods, sending Mickey an apologetic look, and starts walking towards the end of the plank she was sitting on.

"The correct answer is: The leading female singer," Chris says as the intern tosses in Mickey. She curses at Chris as she pops up out of the sea of spiders, spitting one out beforehand.

"Next, Caitlyn!" Chris says and she jumps. "Which writer said, "Where large sums of money are involved, it is advisable to trust nobody?"

"Easy—Agatha Christie," Caitlyn says, running her hand on the wood.

"Point for the ladies!" Chris says and the girls smile as Chris turns towards the guys. "Next is Jason. What type of material did Cupples and Leon publish?"

"Comic books.." he mutters, looking away in embarrassment.

"Right! Point for guys!" Chris says. "Next is Matt. What was the profession of Dorothea Lange?"

"Who?" Matt asks and Chris nods at the female intern. She sighs and pushes him in, almost toppling in herself.

"So far, the stakes are tied. Next shall be Asha, Hayden, and TJ. Asha: Sculptor Drederic Auguste Bartholdi based the face of the Statue of Liberty on whom? Hayden: Who wrote the lyrics to "Je ne regrette rien?" and TJ: What color were the covers of the crime novels published in the 1930s by Victor Gollancz?"

"How do you expect us to know this stuff?" Asha frowns and gets thrown in.

"Michel Vaucaire," Hayden smiles.

"Uh… yellow?" TJ guesses and Chris nods.

"Two more points for the girls, which brings the score to 3:1!" Chris says and the girls cheer. "And we'll be back after this break!"


	15. Chapter 13 Part 2

**Hello everyone~! I would like to apologize profusely for waiting so long to update -_-". I've just been really busy baby-sitting and reading and other things, not to mention not getting many ideas because of the so-called story murderer called 'writer's block'. Well, enough of this, I guess :P On to the story!**

* * *

><p>"We're back and tensions have raised! While on break, Caitlyn has thrown a rock at Cody-<em>how childish<em>-which made him almost fall off of the plank. So, since that might've brought in good ratings, I'll ignore it," Chris says, making Cody yell out in protest. He ignores him. "Anyways, I've talked it over with Chef and he told me that maybe the questions I was asking were a little too advanced for these teens, so I've decided to go along with trivia from past competitors! And we'll start with Jacko!"

Jacko quietly looks at Chris, awaiting his question. At this, Chris smiles evilly, trying to scare him a bit, but to no avail.

"You're no fun," Chris mumbles under his breath as he takes out a stack of index cards. He looks down at it, then fumbles through them as he looks for Jacko's name. He finally finds it and looks back up.

"Who is the contestant from the first season that is known to speak over eight different languages?" Chris asks, obviously pleased that he seemed to have stumped Jacko.

-o-o-o-Caitlyn-o-o-o-  
>"I thought he said that these questions were going to be easier?" she frowns.<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a while of thinking, Jacko smiles. "Ezekiel."

"How'd you figure that one out?" Chris asks, frowning.

Jacko shrugs. "I pay attention."

"Fine. Moving on," Chris says and turns towards Joshua. "You're turn."

Joshua, who was feeling happy about the attention in this challenge on his favorite number, nods. "Alright."

"Which camper from season one, two, and three attended camps owned by a man named Steve, such as Magic Steve's Magical Magic Camp, Picky Steve's Lock Picking Camp, and Medieval Steve's Medieval Camp?" Chris asks and chuckles.

"Who's dorky enough to attend that stuff?" Noah mutters, flipping a page in his book. He was sitting cross-legged on his plank, obviously only halfway paying attention.

"Well, if he was in all three seasons… I remember someone saying that… Ugh," Joshua says and face palms himself, trying to think. His face brightens and he snaps, looking up at Chris. "Harold!"

"Right," Chris nods and smiles at the camera. "So far the score is now tied at three. Next up is Freddy!"

"Great. I'm horrible at trivia," Freddy grumbles, frowning.

"In the song, 'Before We Die' from the third season, who sang that they wanted to be a billionaire?" Chris asks, looking down at the neon orange index card.

Freddy sits on his plank silently, thinking through the song. Finally, he sighs and shrugs. "No clue."

"To the pit!" Chris shouts and the female intern walks up, pushes him off and sighs, disappearing back towards the boat. "Now it's Ceelee's turn!"

"Alright! I've got this!" Ceelee says and Jason chuckles.

"Who was a contestant in the first season that was afraid of bad haircuts, along with Lindsay?" Chris asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Who's shallow enough to care about appearance?" Noah mumbles again, flipping another page in his book.

-o-o-o-Sierra-o-o-o-  
>"I can't wait for my question," she says and grins. "I know everything about the Total Drama franchise and I know I'll score a point for my team!"<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I don't have the slightest idea," Ceelee says and frowns. The guy intern goes to throw her in the pit, but she raises a hand. "I got it." And with that, she scoots to the edge and drops herself into the pit, landing next to Mickey, who smiles and high fives her.

"Now there's only Cody, Sierra, and Noah left to answer questions," Chris says, more to himself as he shuffles through the index cards than to anyone else. "Sierra! Who did Noah label 'Anti-Me'?"

"Easy. That was Justin," Sierra says, looking on her nails.

"Good. Now the girls are in the lead. Both Cody and Noah need to get their questions right to let the guys win," Chris says and Cody looks appalled. "No pressure."

He laughs and Noah rolls his eyes. Cody catches Caitlyn's eye and she just looks at him with a blank face. Sighing, he turns to Chris whenever his name is called.

"Which camper is known for speaking camel?" Chris asks.

"Oh! That was Izzy! She's the only girl crazy enough to know how," Cody says and chuckles.

"Correct. So now it's all down to Noah," Chris says, looking at him.

"Woohoo," Noah says sarcastically, placing his book aside and looking down at Chris with dislike.

"Who's last name means 'dead donkey' whenever translated to English?" Chris asks.

"Oh, the person I miss most," Noah says sarcastically. "Al."

"Right," Chris says and chuckles. "Well, it looks like the guys win. So girls, you'll be sending someone home tonight."

The girls sigh as the guys cheer, then make their way to the campfire. Chris turns to the guys with a smile.

"Go ahead and get back to your cabin," he dismisses them, and then walks away.

-o-o-o-Noah-o-o-o-  
>"I love how no one realized I was giving them hints," Noah says, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p>At the campfire ceremony, most of the girls were looking around nervously. Caitlyn was staring at her feet, confused, hurt, and angry about the whole drama with Cody. She hoped they'd make up soon. Mickey was sighing and sitting their without the usual mischievous glint in her eyes. She was sure she'd go home after failing to answer her question. Ceelee was sitting there quietly, her arms folded over her chest. She was pretty confident that she wouldn't be going home, but there was still that inkling of doubt in her heart. Hayden felt pretty confident that she'd be staying another week, mainly because she answered her question correctly. Bored, she begins scratching off the chipping black nail polish on her fingernails. Asha was a bit worried, but was calm none the less on the outside. Inside, her nerves were causing her to feel sick. TJ was smiling and talking with Sierra, who was telling her many interesting and quirky facts about Noah. TJ giggles whenever she mentions the time during the third season whenever Noah was mocking her and made Owen laugh so hard that milk and chili peppers came out his nose and all over the poor boy.<p>

"How gross!" TJ says through her laughter, holding her stomach.

"I know, right? But it was karma I tell you, karma!" Sierra shouts dramatically and TJ continues laughing.

Chris walks up to see everyone but the two sitting quietly, then grins. Clearing his throat, he walks towards his podium. Chef walks up behind him, cross-dressing in his pink glittery show girl outfit and carrying the tray of marshmallows. TJ and Sierra stop talking and TJ stifles her laughter as everyone turns to look at Chris.

"You have all voted and one of you will be leaving us forever. _FOREVER._ I mean it."

"We know. Stop making the suspense build because you are making us all sick," Asha says, running her hand through her hair.

"Fine," Chris says and scowls. As he calls out their names, Chef tosses the marshmallows to them. "TJ. Ceelee. Asha. Sierra. Hayden."

Mickey and Caitlyn share a look. Neither of them wanted to see the other leave, but neither of them wanted to go either. Caitlyn's stomach lurches. If she left now, she wouldn't be able to apologize and make up with Cody. All of this would have gone bad just because of a stupid accident and an enemy who wanted her final revenge. Mickey gulps. No longer would she be able to see Matt, or play pranks on Chris with her brothers. She didn't want to go, but if she did, she'd accept it, albeit disappointed in herself.

"Caitlyn."

Caitlyn looks up with gratitude, smiling and receiving her marshmallow. She looks over at Mickey, who's face had fallen. Standing up, she gives the other girls a smile.

"It was fun being here," she says, her smile fading as her eyes rest on Caitlyn. Caitlyn stands up and makes her way over to Mickey and hugs her.

"I'm sorry," she says and Mickey nods, pulling away. Mickey grabs her bags and waves at everyone before stepping onto the boat and looks back. She sees Matt rushing up after Chris announcing her leave. He smiles and waves at her, sighing. She waves back and smiles.

-o-o-o-Caitlyn-o-o-o-  
>"Just as planned," she says and grins. "Now to get the others eliminated and I'll eventually end up on top. Although I do need to make up with Cody. That's the only thing that's gone wrong."<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Outside, Sierra heard the whole thing. Her eyes narrow but she quickly rushes back to the cabins ahead of everyone else, eager to share this with everyone soon.

The girls disappear back to their cabins, but Caitlyn lingers outside. She looks into the boys cabin and catches Cody's eye as he looks out the window. She beckons for him to come outside and hesitantly he does so. Caitlyn clasps her hands behind her back and looks at him as he walks over to her.

"I believe you," he says quickly as he approaches. "Noah told me the story and got me to listen. And I should've known that Echo would've tried to hurt you because she didn't like you. I'm sorry for being such an idiot."

"You're my idiot," Caitlyn says and chuckles. "I'm sorry too. I should've told you, but I was afraid."

"It's okay," Cody says and the two embrace. He pulls away and reaches into his pocket, then pulls out a bag of Gummie Bears. "Would you like some?"

"Yeah," Caitlyn says and takes a few, then they share a smile.

After a few minutes of talking, Caitlyn kisses Cody on the cheek and starts off for her cabin. Sierra was watching the whole thing, jealous and upset. Whenever Caitlyn reaches the cabin, Sierra hisses at her before turning over in her bed. The other girls were fast asleep and Caitlyn rolls her eyes at Sierra before eating the last candy and getting into her pajamas. She sits on the edge of her bed, plotting, then goes to sleep.

"Another interesting ending to an episode," Chris says, grinning at the camera. "Will Sierra spill the beans? Will Caitlyn be caught? And will I ever confiscate all of Cody's candy? Tune in next time to find out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I would've had Caitlyn go home this time, but I need her for the next chapter for drama. So, sorry to the creator of Mickey! And I've tried to slow down the chapters and describe more and write everyone more in character, so that's what'll hopefully be different about the next chapter. And, I've decided that I kind of needed to start planning out this story and it's chapters more.. It'll make them a lot better, I hope. Well, until then, happy writing~!<strong>


	16. Chapter 14

**Hello! Yay for fast updates!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to the fifteenth episode of Total Drama Memories!" says Chef, looking at the camera. "Chris won't be hosting today because he's been up all night with nightmares, or so he says, so today it is I who will be bossing these ungrateful little runts around." He grins.<p>

* * *

><p>~~~~Dreamland~~~~<p>

Matt comes home from school happily, having just done well on a particularly hard math test. Upon entering his home though, he sees his mother cowering in the corner and his mother's boyfriend yelling at her. A fresh bruise was on his mother's face and something inside Matt snapped. His mother's boyfriend stops yelling and looks at Matt, a grumpy scowl on his older and otherwise ugly face.

"Get out," Matt says in a low tone, his anger showing on his face.

"And who are you to boss me around?" the boyfriend asks as he walks over and looks up at Matt, who was towering over him. A smirk was prominent on his face and Matt shook with fury. He picks up the boyfriend and tosses him out the front door, glaring at him as he hits the ground.

"Don't come back," Matt yells, and the boyfriend's eyes widen. He rushes off, acting like he couldn't care either way. He steps into his cherry red pickup and backs up out of the driveway. Before driving off, Matt flips him the bird with a look of disgust on his face. The boyfriend scowls but ignores him and drives off.

Matt walks back inside where his mother lay crumpled on the ground, sobbing into a pillow from the couch. Matt walks over and sinks down beside his mother, hugging her.

"I'm so sorry Mother," he whispers. "I would've done it sooner, but I didn't have any proof. But it's done now. I love you."

~~End~~

Matt wakes up, covered in sweat. His breathing was rapid and his eyes were wide, alert. He wipes his face on the blanket and swings his legs over the bed, slowing his breathing. He puts his elbows on his knees and he stares at the floor.

"Dude, you okay?" Jason asks, looking at him from the doorway. He and Freddy were about to leave to breakfast and it looked like the others had already. Matt gives a half-hearted nod as he sits up. He can feel the adrenaline rushing through him, keeping him on edge as he dresses. The twins shrug as they look at each other, then walk out. Matt takes a deep breath and looks at himself in the mirror before walking out of the cabin.

He makes his way to the mess hall, and upon entering it, he could see all of the girls whispering to one another and sending venomous glares at Caitlyn, who was eating her breakfast with Noah and Cody and was obviously unaware of the gossiping going on about her.

"That's just like girls to turn on one another like that, huh?" Freddy says as he and Jason walk together to their table shared by Jacko.

"Yes. Vicious creatures," Jason says and chuckles as the two sit down.

Matt gets his food from Chef and walks to sit down with Joshua. Whenever he sits down, Joshua looks up from his meal with disgust plainly written on his face.

"I wonder what happened to the good tasting food?" he mutters, shoving the tray away.

Matt chuckles, trying to forget his dream. At Jason, Freddy, and Jacko's table, the twins were talking while Jacko attempted to consume his breakfast.

"I can't believe Mickey's gone," Jason says and sighs.

"You would've been ticked either way, eh?" Freddy asks, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was against Caitlyn," Freddy says and Jason rolls his eyes.

"Psh. So?"

"I know deep down inside, you still like her."

"Nah. I'm over her and her geek fetish," Jason says and Freddy and Jacko laugh.

"Then let's work and convince the girls to vote her out!" Freddy suggests, grinning.

"What? No!" Jason yells and Freddy laughs.

"You see?"

"Shut up! I won't do that! It's just not fair is all," Jason says, looking down at his food.

Freddy laughs once again, rolling his eyes. "Since when do we ever play fair, dearest brother?"

Jason sighs and frowns, and against his better judgement, he nods. "Fine."

"Great," Freddy says and grins.

On the other side of the mess hall, the girls, obviously excluding Caitlyn, were speaking about the tidbit of information Sierra told them this morning in whispers.

"So, she's been playing us this whole time?" TJ asks for the third time, shocked and hurt.

Sierra nods. "Of course. I told you what I heard, didn't I?"

TJ takes another peek at Caitlyn, a frown on her face, as Hayden and Asha sigh. Hayden had her arms crossed and was staring at her plate while Asha was taking a sip of water.

"I didn't think she'd do that to anyone," Hayden says, thinking of how she helped her with her problems.

"Maybe she did it to gain our trust?" Asha asks, shrugging.

"Who knows what goes on in that ugly mind of hers?" Sierra says, poking her food with a fork. It hisses at her, making her jump, before suicide diving off the table onto her foot. "Ew!"

Ceelee chuckles at Sierra before stealing a glance at Caitlyn. "I think you guys know what we should do, huh?"

"Yeah, lose the competition on purpose," Sierra says, kicking the food off her foot. It flies and splatters against the wall, where it starts moving up towards the ceiling. "Gross.."

Over at the other table, Cody and Noah were having a debate on which was better: Ninjas or Wizards, while Caitlyn sat and watched. She chuckles as Noah uses logic against Cody to win the argument. Defeated, Cody drops his head on the table.

"Get up before your food attacks you!" Caitlyn says, his food on his tray starting to shudder. Cody jumps and lifts his head off the table and he pushes the tray towards Noah, who was across from him.

"Yes, because I'd want it." Noah rolls his eyes. "Take it to the garbage."

Cody frowns but does so and on his return, he sees the girls giving Caitlyn death glares. He frowns slightly, seeing the hatred and confusion on their faces, then returns to his seat. He looks at Caitlyn and sighs.

"They're talking about you," Cody says, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at them.

"Don't point," Caitlyn hisses, lowering his hand. She sighs and rolls her eyes. "And honestly, let them talk. I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yes, because a little girl drama isn't about to get in my way of winning. I'm pretty sure they're only talking about either our fight or the whole kiss thing," Caitlyn says and Noah looks away. "Plus, we don't know for sure they're even talking about me anyways."

Noah and Cody share a look, skeptical, then shrug.

"So, I heard you liked TJ," Cody says suddenly, giving Noah a grin. Noah scoffs, but Caitlyn and Cody see the blush appear on his cheeks.

"Of course not. I happen to find her obnoxious," Noah says and Caitlyn giggles.

"You're lying," Cody says, his grin widening.

"Am not," Noah protests, lifting his eyes from his book to give them a glare. But, since his face was still bright red, he looked pretty guilty. The two look at each other and grin.

At that moment, Chef walks out from behind the counter, leaving Drake back there to continue cooking lunch. He wipes his hands on his apron before removing it. Staring at all of them, he smiles and they look at each other nervously.

"I'm your challenge director today," Chef says, walking down the middle of the tables. He passes by Cody's table and Cody flinches, as the other two look away nervously. Chef sneers and makes his way towards the front doors. He continues. "Today's challenge will be the ultimate game of laser tag. You'll get your guns and safety vests here."

He walks over to the corner of the room and kicks a crate, opening the lid. Guns and safety vests spill out the side and some of the campers smile excitedly.

"Whoever is left wins for their team. Now, come get your stuff and we'll go start," Chef says. One by one, everyone walks up and gets their equipment. Caitlyn helps Cody put on his vest, as he does for her. Everyone else manages to do it themselves. "So don't let your petty arguments and drama get in the way of winning for your team."

Caitlyn says bye to Noah and Cody and joins the rest of the girls on the right side of Chef, feeling their glares on the back of her head. She rolls her eyes and continues listening to Chef's instructions.

"You hide out anywhere in the forest and I'll call you in at the end of the day. Whoever's vest is still lit up will be out, and whichever team has the most people un-hit wins. Oh," he says, turning to the girls team, "and we can tell if someone on your team or you've shot yourself, so you might not wanna do that. Got it?"

The girls nod, sighing, and Chef opens the doors. He ushers them out, then looks at Drake, who was busy working away in the kitchen. He sighs and walks back behind the counter, putting his hand on Drake's shoulder.

"Yes?" Drake asks, cutting a carrot.

"You want to come outside with me?" Chef asks. "I know you won't be able to see anything, but you can come and get sunlight. You haven't seen much of it since the season began."

"Oh, alright," Drake says, setting the knife down on the cutting board. He wipes his hands on his apron and takes it off. "But what about lunch?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that," Chef says and laughs. He leads Drake out of the mess hall and the two walk outside, Drake shielding his eyes from the sun with one hand while his cane was feeling the ground in the other. Chef and Drake walk out to the edge of the forest where the contestants were standing.

"You're time starts now," Chef says to the campers, clicking a button on a stopwatch from his pocket. He slides it back in and the campers take off. Chef snaps his fingers and two interns, a dark haired girl and blonde guy, rush forward with lawn chairs. They set them down for the two and rush off. The guy rushes back with two lemonades and Chef nods a thanks before taking them, handing one to Drake and sipping his own. Drake gratefully takes it and sets his cane on the ground beside his chair, smelling the aroma of his drink.

* * *

><p>Jacko, Jason, and Freddy were walking through the trees, taking their time. Jacko stretches and yawns, covering his mouth with his hand. He looks at the two and smiles.<p>

"We're good friends, right?" he asks, breaking the silence.

Jason gives him an odd look. "Yes."

"Why?" Freddy asks.

"Well, I was just wondering if you two would like to be in an alliance with me? Just so we can hopefully get further in the game," Jacko says, looking at the two. They share a glance and shrug.

"I don't know."

"We had agreed at the beginning of the game to not get into any alliances, but-"

"-since we'll be in it together-"

"-we'll think about it." Jason smiles.

"Good enough for me," Jacko says and nods.

* * *

><p>Joshua and Matt walk side-by-side, talking about random things.<p>

"So you kind of liked that Echo girl, eh?" Matt asks, looking at shuffling leaves. A bunny hops out and Matt dismisses it, turning back to Joshua.

"Well, a bit I guess. But it's not like I got to know her very well or anything," Joshua shrugs. "What about you and that Mickey girl?"

"I admired her free spirit," Matt says and smiles, a faraway look in his eyes. "And not to mention she is pretty, and smart, and funny-"

"Woah, Romeo, calm down," Joshua says and chuckles, looking at Matt's excited face. Matt rolls his eyes but smiles.

"What was that?" Joshua asks, stopping and looking around. He sees a bush rustling and casts it a suspicious stare. He looks back at Matt, putting a finger to his lips to shush him, then walks over to it on his tiptoes, being quiet. He peers around at the bush and sees nothing, then turns back around to Matt and shrugs. He walks back over and the two continue walking.

* * *

><p>"That was too close," Ceelee mumbles to herself, panting. She had just run from the bush while Joshua was looking at Matt, and was now hiding behind a tree. She sees Noah and Cody walking about ten feet away from her, lost in conversation. She slows her breathing and inches closer, being quiet. Whenever she was six feet away, she steps on a twig, which crunches under her weight. The two stop and look around. Ceelee drops to the ground, closing her eyes and praying they don't see her. They don't and continue on their way, making Ceelee breath a bit easier.<p>

"I knew I heard something."

Slowly, Ceelee turns to see Joshua standing above her with Matt standing a few feet behind him, looking at her oddly. Ceelee sighs and sits up.

"Go ahead, shoot me."

"Oh, we will," Joshua says and aims at her vest. Right before he shoots though, Ceelee's on her feet and running. Joshua growls and runs after her, Matt jogging behind them and looking around to make sure no one else was around.

"Just give up!" Ceelee shouts over her shoulder. "There's no way you'll catch me!"

The next moment, Ceelee finds herself dizzy and on the ground. She had ran straight into the tree whenever she wasn't looking, just because she was taunting them. Joshua laughs and walks up, shooting her and walking away. Ceelee groans and holds her head as she stands back up, then walks outside the forest to Chef.

"I'm out," she says, indicating to her vest. Chef nods and she sits on the ground next to Drake's seat, still a bit dizzy.

* * *

><p>Caitlyn was grinning, sitting in a tree and had watched the whole scene from above. She watches as Joshua and Matt walk off, Joshua talking enthusiastically that he was sure that he was the one to get the first competitor out. She looks around to see Freddy, Jason, and Jacko walking under her tree. She spreads out over the branch and aims for Jacko's vest. She closes one eye and shifts a bit, but finds herself falling. Scared, she reaches out for the branch. It cracks under the pull of gravity and she crashes on everyone branch on the way down, until she smacks against the ground. She groans and lifts her head from the dirt, but her whole body was hurting horribly. She drops her head on her hands and groans again.<p>

The three boys who were walking past see her and rush towards her.

"Uh, is her leg supposed to bend that way?" she hears Jason ask, concern in his voice.

"I don't think so," Freddy answers and she hears the twigs around her moving as the three kneel down.

"Hey, we can shoot her and get her out," Jacko suggests.

"Dude, she could've died. I think this goes far past the game," Jason says, and Caitlyn hears the disgust and anger in his voice. The world goes black and she passes out. Jason and Freddy lift her up and walk towards the clearing with Jacko trailing behind them, feeling a bit guilty for thinking about the game over someone's well being.

They reach the edge of the clearing and Jason clears his throat. Ceelee was napping on the ground, Drake was playing chess by himself, and Chef was reading a fashion magazine. Clearly embarrassed, Chef tosses the magazine over his shoulder and stands up.

"What happened?" Chef asks.

"She fell out of a tree. She was pretty high up too, considering how many branches she managed to break on her way down," Freddy says. Chef nods and grabs her, then sighs.

"I'll take her to the infirmary. You three get back to the challenge. She won't be hurt that bad, I'm pretty sure," Chef says. Caitlyn lets out a groan of discomfort as she comes to.

"Ow. What happened?" she mumbles, shifting until she finds an okay position to lay in.

Chef walks off explaining to her and the three return to the forest, a bit shaken.

* * *

><p>Sierra, Asha, and Hayden were walking alongside one another whenever they see Freddy, Jason, and Jacko returning to the forest. Sierra grins.<p>

"One for each of us! Let's go!" she whispers and the three sneak off. They sneak behind a bush and watch them as they approach.

"I don't know if I can," Hayden whispers, looking at Freddy nervously. She didn't want to shoot him because, well, she liked him. Wouldn't that count as betrayal? But Caitlyn had such an easy time doing it, so it shouldn't be that hard, right? But she still didn't have any proof but what Sierra, a girl who despises Caitlyn, has said.. Ugh, it was so difficult.

"Shoot at Jacko then!" Sierra whispers back and Asha's eyes widen.

"No! Don't do that!" she whispers, lowering the other two's guns. "Let's just go and find someone else."

"Fine," Sierra whispers grumpily, and the three slink away unseen.

* * *

><p>"You know, after what happened to her, I don't think I want her to go home. It's not her fault she fell out of the tree and can't compete anymore, and I'd feel bad for plotting against her if she did go home," Jason says, frowning. Freddy nods in agreement and Jacko shrugs.<p>

"It's a game. You can't let emotions get to you," Jacko says.

"Says the boy who's head over heels for a certain little Miss Asha," Freddy mutters under his breath and Jason snickers. It was true- Jacko and Asha obviously liked one another, but were too dense to realize it. It was a usual joke for the twins, and usually Jacko was oblivious to their teasing, dismissing it.

"What?" Jacko asks and the twins shrug.

"Nothing," they say and when he turns away to walk again, they snicker.

* * *

><p>TJ was walking alone, humming a tune to her favorite country song. She sees Noah and Cody in the distance and blushes slightly, slinking away before she has to come face to face with them. She continues in the opposite direction to see Matt and Joshua. She grins and hides behind a tree. She shoots and hits Matt squarely in the chest. He frowns and shows Joshua, who then looks around. Before he has too much time to react, TJ shoots him in the chest as well. The two scowl and stomp out of the forest, obviously upset.<p>

TJ grins and triumphantly throws her fist in the air, then slinks off to find someone else.

* * *

><p>Jason, Freddy, and Jacko continue their rounds, looking for girls. They find Sierra, Asha, and Hayden crouching behind a bush, arguing because Sierra won't shoot Cody or Noah, who were standing ten feet away from their bush. Jason sighs and looks at the two, knowing they won't shoot at their crushes, so he takes the initiative and shoots the three in the back. They turn around and glare at the three, making them take a few steps back.<p>

-o-o-o-Jason-o-o-o-  
>"They're pretty intimidating.." he admits, shrugging sheepishly.<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The three girls stomp out of the forest, although Sierra was only pretending to be upset. She was secretly glad that they were losing, because that gave them a bigger chance to lose the whole thing and make Caitlyn leave. They walk to the edge of the forest to see Joshua, Matt, and Ceelee sitting beside Drake and an empty lawn chair next to him.

* * *

><p>TJ sighs as she circles the forest for the third time. She was the last girl. Might as well give herself up, because there's no way she'd be able to shoot Noah anyways; she'd feel bad about it. She sighs and sees the twins accompanied by Jacko walking on a path, looking a bit worried, but she could tell that they were trying to focus on the challenge. She didn't know what they were so upset about, but she walked out, clear in their path.<p>

"Hey! Go ahead and shoot me! I'm last and I want you guys to win!" TJ shouts.

-o-o-o-TJ-o-o-o-  
>"That way Caitlyn could go home," TJ says, sighing. "I just can't believe she'd do something like that. But, you never really know a person until you see how they interact with others, huh?"<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jacko shrugs and shoots her and TJ nods at them thankfully. She walks out of the forest and sits down next to the others right as Chef returns. Chef frowns and looks at all of the campers sitting there, then counts the amount of girls.

"So the guys win," Chef says and nods. Joshua and Matt cheer and Chef blows his whistle. The other guys walk out and Chef announces their win, then leads them back to their cabins. He motions for the girls to follow and they walk to the campfire ceremony.

"Where's Caitlyn?" Sierra asks, looking around.

"She'll be here soon. Go ahead and vote. She'll vote whenever she gets here," Chef says. The girls shrug and go one by one to vote.

-o-o-o-Ceelee-o-o-o-  
>"I vote for Sierra. She's been really mean to Caitlyn, plus we don't really know whether Caitlyn ever really said it or not."<br>-o-o-o-Hayden-o-o-o-  
>"It's hard to believe that Caitlyn would do that, but I'm going to take Sierra's word for it. I'm sorry Caitlyn."<br>-o-o-o-Asha-o-o-o-  
>"Caitlyn. Even if what she said wasn't true, I've always been a bit suspicious about her."<br>-o-o-o-TJ-o-o-o-  
>"I vote Caitlyn. She somehow tricked me into trusting girls again and I've once again been reminded of how big of brats they can be. Girl politics suck."<br>-o-o-o-Sierra-o-o-o-  
>She was almost gleeful with excitement. "Caitlyn of course! Now I can have my Cody to myself!"<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After Sierra walks out of the confessional from voting, she joins the others on her stump, triumphantly waiting for the results. Chef sees Caitlyn roll up in her wheelchair and nods.

"Go ahead and go vote Caitlyn."

Caitlyn blinks in response, not able to nod because of the brace around her neck. She had thick bandaging around her torso and legs, and the only thing able to move freely was her face and arms. She rolls herself towards the outhouse, not aware of the shocked and upset faces of the other girls.

-o-o-o-Caitlyn-o-o-o-  
>She groans, moving the neck brace. "This is so uncomfortable. Anyways, I vote for Sierra. I've hated her ever since she sprained my wrist during the wedding challenge last season just because I was going to marry Cody, which was <em>fake<em> and going along with the challenge of course. Maybe even before that. I'm sad to say that I know most other people won't vote the same as me, but I just hope she goes home soon. She doesn't deserve to win anything. She overreacts whenever people just look at Cody, for Pete's sake."  
>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

Caitlyn wheels out of the confessionals and takes her place beside Hayden and TJ. She gives them a pained smile, which they return with a grim look on their faces. Confused, Caitlyn looks back over at Chef.

"Can we hurry? This stupid neck brace is irritating my neck and I'd like to get back to my cabin so I can sleep," Caitlyn asks and Chef sighs.

"Looks like you won't be going back to your cabin, Caitlyn."

"Huh?" Caitlyn asks, not sure if she heard him right.

"You're the one who they voted out," Chef says, shrugging. "I'll go pack your bags for you."

He walks away, announcing to the guys cabin of Caitlyn's elimination to them. They all gasp and rush out while Chef continues to the cabin to pack her things.

* * *

><p>"You guys voted for me?" Caitlyn asks, tears stinging in her eyes. She shifts the neck brace around again and looks everyone in the face. "But I thought I was you guys' friend?"<p>

"Well, Sierra told us what you said," Asha says quietly, staring at her hands.

Caitlyn turns to glare at Sierra. "You dumb brat! After all the crap you've put me through this season and last, you still are going after me? I can't believe you! Maybe it's good that I leave this darn island!"

"What have I done to you? If anything, it's karma that's bringing you home!" Sierra shouts.

"Karma? I can't believe you said that. You've made my life a living hell both seasons I've been in, and then you go and turn everyone against me once again? If this is what karma gives me, I can't _wait_ to see what happens to you," Caitlyn yells, her neck hurting, but she couldn't care less. "Hurting me in numerous challenges just because I glanced at Cody, or turning everyone against me- you're so annoying and hurtful Sierra!"

Caitlyn turns to see the shocked looks on everyone's faces and sees that the guys heard what she just said. Shaking her head, she rolls up towards Cody and looks up at him.

"I guess I'll see you some other time, because I'm about to leave," she says and sighs, seeing Chef walk back with her bags. "I sure as heck won't miss this dang island, but I'll miss you and the other _true_," she glares at the girls, "friends that I made here. Goodbye Cody." She turns to Noah and says goodbye, then does the same to the twins.

Chef returns with her bags and carries them to the boat as Cody grabs the handles on the back of Caitlyn's chair. His face was prominent with the big frown, and he glares at Sierra whenever they pass her. He sighs as they reach the dock and stands in front of Caitlyn. He kisses her forehead softly, then looks at her.

"I'm going to win for you, okay?" he says, a soft smile on his face.

"Alright," Caitlyn says and grins. Chef loads her wheelchair onto the boat and she waves to everyone as they leave, then sees Sierra and shakes her head, her hand lowering. Sierra crosses her arms and Caitlyn sighs as she disappears into the darkness.

Cody walks over to Sierra and starts whispering harshly at her, obviously not wanting anyone else to hear.

"I can't believe you!" he whispers, a scowl on his face.

"Well, that was really dramatic," TJ mumbles, feeling a bit ashamed of herself.

"What do you expect from Total _Drama_ Memories?" Noah asks, raising an eyebrow, and TJ shrugs. Maybe he did like her a bit, but it's not like he was about to admit it to anyone.

"It feels pretty empty here now," Jason admits and Freddy nods.

"She had a certain glow about her that attracts people, huh?" Hayden says and the twins nod again.

"Oh well. We should get back to our cabins. I can tell we'll have a hard challenge next week," Joshua says and sighs. The campers discard their vests and guns into a pile and leave to their cabins. Cody finally ends his rant and stomps off. Sierra was in tears and quickly rushed back to the cabin, horribly upset.

"Well, that was that, so scram," a grouchy and sleepy Chris yells at the camera men. "Cut! We're done for today! I need to get back to sleep…" He runs his hand through his hair and goes back into his personal trailer.

* * *

><p><strong>Wowie! That was quite a long chapter actually.. Well, I promise to write the rest of the chapters something like this. More drama, more betrayal, more romance, more comedy, the whole enchilada. Anyways, Caitlyn is gone! So now we don't have a main antagonist anymore.. PM me if you think your camper should get a sudden change in personality to become the main antagonist! (Wow, I feel like Renge from Ouran High School Host Club for suggesting the sudden changes in character… Ah well.) Either that or if you want your camper to have a dreamland or to become suspicious of the other characters~ well, until then, happy writing~<strong>


	17. Chapter 15

**Hello! Please excuse me for my long absence. I had a hard time trying to come up with challenge ideas, but here I am. Please don't shoot me if this is too lame :3 Lol Well, to the story~**

* * *

><p>Chris stomps in front of the camera, half of his hair shaved off. He looks really angry and like he would kill the next person who would look at him funny or laugh at his hair.<p>

Gritting his teeth, he puts on a fake smile. "Welcome to Total Drama Memories. Today will hopefully be a good day to get some… revenge." He cackles a bit before clearing his throat. "But yes, revenge."

* * *

><p>~~~Dreamland~~~<p>

Cody wakes up with excitement. The day was finally here- his sixteenth birthday! And not only was it his birthday, but it was actually on a weekend for once! He wondered what his mother and father had planned for him. He smiles and yawns while getting out of bed. Quickly dressing, he trips over his feet once. He rushes downstairs with a bright smile on his face. Trailing into the kitchen, he expects to find his parents helping one another cook waffles. But, to his disappointment, all he finds was a note attached to the fridge by a purple dinosaur magnet. He takes it off and begins to read it.

_Cody,_ it reads. _We had to get to work early today. I'm sure there's frozen waffles in the fridge for breakfast. Try not to play video games all day- go and hang out with a friend or do something else._ Cody frowns. _We'll see you after work today._ _-Mom and Dad_

Cody crumples up the note and drops it on the ground. "They'll come home for lunch with a cake, I'm sure of it."

The morning passes by slowly with still no word from his parents. Not even a phone call. Cody ignores what the note said and spends his day playing his newest game, not at all caring whether he got in trouble later or not. It was _his_ birthday after all, so he planned on doing exactly what _he_ wanted, not his mother or father.

At lunch, he sat on the couch expectantly, looking at the door. No one came. Instead, the phone rang. He reluctantly walked over to it and picked it up, answering it. It was his mother and she sounded like she just had a few drinks. She was out of breath and she coughs.

"Honey, I got a promotion. I'll be home late tonight because your father and I wanted to go out to dinner to celebrate. Order yourself a pizza and watch a movie. We'll see you tomorrow."

She hangs up before Cody could even get a word in. Anger swells inside of him and he drops the phone on the floor after ordering a pizza. He steps out of the house and rushes down to the store at the end of the block, purchasing himself a cake. He walks home and makes it just in time to get his pizza. He pays the delivery woman and goes inside. He eats the pizza and watches all of the movies he wants. Then, at around midnight, he hears the car doors slam on the car outside. He walks over to the kitchen table and puts on the party hat that he purchased with the cake, which is sitting right in front of him.

Anger and sadness shows on his face as his parents walk in to see him staring at the cake, alone at the table. His mother gasps and rushes over.

"Cody, why are you still awake?" she asks, looking at the cake and his party hat, then back at him.

"Is that _really_ the question you're asking me?" Cody says bitterly, his hands tightening into fists. "Today was my birthday, and you couldn't ask for the day off. You completely ignored me all day."

"Oh, honey, we're so sorry!" his mother says, on the verge of tears. She sniffs and hugs him.

"How about we take the day off tomorrow and celebrate?" his father suggests, a sad frown on his face. He stands by Cody, looking down at him.

"How about no?" Cody yells, standing up. "It's not the fact that we didn't celebrate- it's the fact that neither of you even _remembered_. I would've been fine with a 'Happy birthday son' or even an 'I love you'. So, don't bother talking to me because I won't respond. Just leave me alone, like you do every other day. Obviously my birthday isn't anything special."

Cody pulls away from his parents and stomps up the stairs and into his room, where he flings himself on his bed. He sniffs and ends up falling asleep in his clothes, his anger and hurt rising with each fleeing hour.

~~End~~

Cody wakes up, upset and in a bad mood. First Caitlyn was voted off, then he had to remember one of the worst nights that highlight his parents carelessness. Did life hate him? Did he do something horribly bad, like murder someone, in a past life and he was paying for it in this one? He shakes his head and hits his pillow, then sits up on his top bunk. He guessed it was early morning because the sun was barely rising and everyone else was still asleep. If this memory wasn't enough to prove himself to his parents and win this game, the Caitlyn leaving was.

Quietly, he steps off his bed and lands on the ground with a quiet thud. He sneezes, then rubs his nose. He walks over to his dresser and pulls out his clothes, then quickly dresses and heads outside. He sees Chef and Drake cooking from the back window of the mess hall and sighs, then walks around to the front and takes a seat on the steps. He yawns and rubs his eyes sleepily, then decides to lay down on the steps.

Apparently he fell asleep because he soon felt a soft kick in his side. He stirs and finds Noah standing beside him, lowering his foot, as the other campers stand back a ways, studying him. Some had amused smiles on their faces, while the others looked pretty worried. Cody glares up at Noah.

"Why did you-"

"You're blocking the entrance to the mess hall and we would all like to eat breakfast," Noah says, book in hand.

"You could've done it nicer-"

"It's better than pouring cold water on you, right? That's what the twins wanted to do," Noah says, pointing over his shoulder at the twins. They gave Cody a grin and a thumbs up. Cody mutters to himself and stands up, leading the way in.

"In my nightmare, I was so ugly!" Chris complains.

"So you aren't already?" Cody murmurs, grumpy. Chris hears the campers enter and stands up from the stool where he was talking to Chef, who was busy behind the counter cooking. Whenever he turns his back so he faces the campers, Chef rolls his eyes.

-o-o-o-Chef-o-o-o-  
>"He's so superficial, it hurts."<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Everyone!" Chris smiles, then yawns. "I'm sure you all missed me yesterday!"

"Yes, we all totally missed a maniacal television show host who is so arrogant it hurts from across the island," Noah mutters sarcastically and TJ chuckles a bit, overhearing him.

"Uh, Chris, what's up with your… hair?" Matt asks and the twins snicker and secretly high five one another. Chris narrows his eyes at Matt and scowls.

"Nothing is wrong with it! Leave it be!" Chris shouts defensively, making everyone shift uncomfortably and give each other uneasy looks. Chris clears his throat and calms down. "Anyways, until my stylist gets here, we'll do our challenge. Today we will be getting revenge."

The twins share a look and Chris laughs. "I mean, you'll all be playing pranks on one another. You'll draw a name out of this hat, then will have all day to play your prank. Anything goes. But, if you get pranked before you can follow through with your own, you're out. Everyone got it?"

The twelve remaining teens nod and Cody yawns. Chris grins and ushers them outside, carrying a lime green bowler hat **(Anyone?) **full of slips of paper. One by one, each camper walks forward, some a bit nervous, and picks out a piece of paper.

"Now, go on!" Chris yells and the campers scatter. "Oh and from now on, the teams are dissolved! Every camper for themselves!"

* * *

><p>"Our area of expertise," Freddy says and high fives Jason. "Who did you get?"<p>

"TJ," Jason answers, grinning. "You?"

"Sierra." Freddy laughs. "This will be so easy."

"I agree completely, brother," Jason says and the two sneak off towards the forest.

* * *

><p>"This day keeps getting worse and worse!" Cody shouts, kicking a tree. "Now, I have to prank my best friend? This sucks!"<p>

"I agree," Sierra says from behind him, covered in muck. "I come into the forest to look for you so maybe we could help one another, and I walk into a trap! The challenge barely began, for Pete's sake!"

Cody can't help but laugh at her appearance, which soon enough Sierra joins in. After a while, Cody wipes tears from his eyes and smiles at Sierra.

"Sorry for laughing at you," he says and Sierra waves it off.

"It's okay. I was laughing at myself too," Sierra says and chuckles.

"That just really brightened my day. Thanks Sierra," Cody says before walking off. Sierra smiles after him.

'_Even if your heart isn't mine, I'm still glad I could cheer you up Cody.'_ she thinks as she watches his retreating back.

* * *

><p>Noah stares at his slip of paper nonchalantly, then presses a button beside him. A picture of Hayden pops up on a platform along with a large variety of candies. Noah smirks.<p>

"You're going down, Freddy. Girls and candy- something you can't resist."

* * *

><p>Jacko stares down at his slip of paper.<p>

-o-o-o-Jacko-o-o-o-  
>"How does Chris expect me to prank <em>Ceelee<em>?" he demands, frowning.  
>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

He scratches his head and walks off towards the boat shack, hoping to find some nets and chum.

* * *

><p>"Candy! And Hayden!" Freddy shouts, running towards the picture and pile of candy. Noah stands behind the cabin, smirking.<p>

"Wait, Freddy!" Jason shouts, grabbing his brother's arm firmly and turning him around to face him. "Don't you think it's a little too… _convenient_ that two of your favorite things are just there in the open?"

"You're just jealous because there's not a picture of Ceelee for you," Freddy scoffs and pulls his arm away. "I'll share the candy with you though."

Freddy walks forward and dives his hands into the bowl of candy greedily whenever Noah steps out, stepping on a pressure plate. A rope around Freddy's foot tightens and drags Freddy upwards, dangling him upside down away from his candy and the picture.

"Not cool man." Freddy scowls, glaring at Noah, who simply shrugs.

-o-o-o-Noah-o-o-o-  
>"Now I can go read. But I'll have to watch out for Cody, of course." Noah chuckles. "I heard him in the forest. He needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut."<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Noah walks off to go and read while Jason laughs at his brother's stupidity before walking off.

"Jason! Are you not going to help me down?" Freddy yells after him.

"Nope~"

* * *

><p>Matt sighs and stands behind the wall with an apple pie, waiting for Hayden to walk past. She does, talking with TJ, and Matt steps out to throw the pie, but gets tripped by a string and falls face first into his pie.<p>

"Alright!" Ceelee cheers from behind a nearby tree, then drops the string and rushes off… right into Jacko's trap, which was a mud pit.

"I actually got her? Awesome!" Jacko cheers while Ceelee groans and pulls herself out of the pit to rest on a rock.

"This sucks."

* * *

><p>"So who are you supposed to prank?" TJ asks Hayden, who giggles.<p>

"Supposed to? I've already pranked poor Joshua," Hayden says.

"Really? How? When? I thought you were with me the whole time?" TJ asks, confused.

"Whenever we were in the kitchen looking for food things to prank Joshua and Cody with, I threw a block of ice out the window, just so I could see how far I could throw. I guess I ended up hitting someone because I heard a grunt, so I looked out the window and saw Joshua doubled over. He looked really hurt, now that I think about it," Hayden explains and TJ laughs.

"Way to go girl! I hope Joshua is okay, though."

* * *

><p>Joshua sits on the steps to the guys cabin, groaning and holding his stomach.<p>

"I'm sure it'll stop hurting soon," Noah says from the cabin. He was looking out the window, surprisingly concerned.

"Thanks," Joshua manages to mutter and squeezes his eyes shut.

* * *

><p>"So, who's out already?" Chris asks Chef as they sit in the control room, watching everything on their many screens.<p>

"Sierra, Freddy, Matt, Ceelee, and Joshua," Chef says, counting off on his fingers. "So that leaves only seven left."

"Good. I really hope Savannah gets here soon; my hair is hideous," Chris says and Chef secretly laughs whenever Chris turns around in his chair to look at the screens once more.

* * *

><p>"I can't prank Jacko!" Asha says and sighs, frowning. She was standing in the girls' cabin, staring into the mirror. Beside her sat her prank, which was a foul smelling liquid she extracted from Chef's kitchen whenever he and Chris had left to the control room and a squirt gun. "But, if it keeps me in the game, I must."<p>

"Very true," a voice says from the door. Asha turns to see Jacko, grinning at her from the doorway.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Asha whisper-yells, surprised.

"Trying to make things interesting," Jacko says and laughs. "So catch me if you can~"

He sprints out the door and Asha grabs her prank and chases after him, loading the liquid into a squirt gun.

"Get back here Jacko!"

* * *

><p>Cody sneaks up towards the boys' cabin, carrying a bucket of water and a feather.<p>

-o-o-o-Cody-o-o-o-  
>"Hopefully Noah is asleep…"<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cody sneaks up the steps and peers into the window just to be squirted in the face with fruit punch. He coughs and wipes his eyes to see Noah smirking at him.

"Nice try Cody."

"Where'd you get the fruit punch?"

"I have my sources," Noah says and turns away from the window back to his book. Rejected from his chance to prank, Cody sighs and slinks off. He sees TJ standing there, holding a paintball gun and pointing it right at his forehead. His eyes widen and he runs off, but TJ shoots him in the back, causing him to fall into Jacko's mud pit.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

><p>Jason chuckles as he sees Cody get shot with a paintball gun and fall into the mud pit, then turns to see TJ backing away with a smirk on her face.<p>

"Yes, back away more. Right into my trap!" he shouts and pulls the rope beside him, but instead of pulling up TJ, he pulls up an unsuspecting Ceelee, who was walking past them from the bathroom where she had just taken a shower. She dangles in midair, and crosses her arms.

"Alright! Whoever did this, get me down from here!" she shouts and Jason quickly scrambles out of his tree towards her.

"So sorry Ceelee, but I'll get you out as soon as I catch TJ!" Jason shouts and chases after the girl, leaving Ceelee hanging there with a scowl.

"Not cool, bro. Not cool."

* * *

><p>"Come here Jacko!"<p>

"Never!"

Asha had chased Jacko through the campgrounds and through the forest, and now the two were on the beach. The sand was making Asha slide around and almost fall while Jacko was running with only little difficulty.

"I can't shoot you whenever I'm sliding all over the place!"

"Exactly!"

Jacko laughs and Asha scowls, running faster and eventually catching up with him. She grabs the back of his shirt as she falls, pulling him down onto the ground along with her. She sits up with her gun and grins, shooting his side. Jacko sighs and raises his hands.

"You got me."

* * *

><p>"So Jason just needs to get TJ and then we'll be done, right?" Chris asks Chef, who was leaning back in his chair, almost asleep.<p>

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Chef says before nodding off.

* * *

><p>Jason stops running to catch his breath while TJ disappears into the forest. Jason stands up and scratches his head, then snaps his fingers and rushes off to get his supplies. Whenever he returns to the edge of the forest, he sets up his prank. After he's done, he climbs a nearby tree and waits.<p>

TJ nervously inches out of the forest after a bit, looking around carefully. She takes a tentative step forward, which she instantly realized as a mistake because a wire came snapping around her, unwinding and pulling a rope around the trees and her, tying her in between the two trees she was standing by. She curses under her breath and wiggles around while Jason laughs and jumps down.

"I've outsmarted you~" he sings before walking off, leaving TJ to frown and continue to try and wiggle out of the rope.

Chris blows a horn over the loudspeaker and Chef goes around collecting everyone, then pushes them towards the campfire ceremony.

* * *

><p>"Jason, your prank was epic," Chris says as the campers sit on the stumps, waiting for their marshmallows.<p>

"Thank you," Jason says and grins. "I see your hair is fixed."

"Yes! Thank you for noticing!" Chris says before Chef nudges him with his elbow. "Oh right! Eliminations! Here are the people who are safe: Jason, Asha, TJ, Hayden, Jacko, Ceelee, Noah, Freddy, and Cody, which leaves Sierra, Matt, or Joshua."

The three share nervous looks as Chris continues. "We are having a double elimination tonight."

"What?" Sierra shrieks. "Why?"

"Because I said so!" Chris yells, frowning, before clearing his throat. "Alright. Whoever gets this next marshmallow is safe another week. The two who don't get to share a ride on the boat of losers. And the person who's safe is… Joshua."

"But I can't go home!" Sierra whines.

"Keep some dignity, maggot," Chef mutters as he picks her up and walks towards the boat with her, Matt following silently behind them. Before he boards the boat, Matt turns and waves at everyone, then gets on and the boat disappears into the darkness, Sierra's yelling still being heard for five more minutes.

"Interesting. Everyone, go back up to your cabins," Chris says and leaves towards his trailer, his new wig making his scalp itchy.

The ten campers leave back towards their cabins, some of them going to the bathroom to clean off while others go ahead and go to sleep.

"And there you have it! Ten campers remain. What will happen next time? Tune in to find out! Until then, peace!" Chris yells from his doorsteps, then enters his trailer.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! Hope you guys enjoyed it! And Cody's dreamland was super freaking long… -_-' Anyways, if you guys have any challenge ideas andor dreamlands, PM me or leave them in your reviews! Until next time, this is Summerrainstorm, over and out!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Yay for (relatively) fast updates! You know, I've had this story in the process of being written for almost a whole year now! The 23****rd**** will be it's birthday! I feel bad that I haven't finished yet, but ah well. Such is life. Writer's block and my urge to read instead of write is to blame. Well, thanks to sithlorde1988 for the challenge idea! Oh, and about the picture I'm drawing, I've decided that I'll only be doing the final ten. Sorry ^.^" But drawing all 20+ campers would've been hard and I felt a little overwhelmed… SO, final ten! Yes! Alright, to the chapter~!**

* * *

><p>Chris struts towards his usual spot in front of the cameras, wearing a vest and carrying what looked like a laser gun. A smirk was planted on his face and he flips his hair before looking at the camera.<p>

"Hello everyone! Last time, we played pranks on one another. Some people failed epically," he says as the camera shows a clip of Joshua getting hit in the stomach by the block of ice thrown by Hayden. "While other's pranks went perfectly." The camera shows a clip of Jason's prank, which tied TJ up tightly in between two trees. "And had a surprise double elimination!" A clip of Sierra and Matt's elimination plays, then the camera comes back to Chris, who was aiming the laser gun upwards, resting on his shoulder. "And now today, we'll have a bunch of surprises!" He chuckles and nods.

* * *

><p>~~~Dreamland~~~<p>

"But Dad, I don't _want_ to join the Marines."

"Do you think I really care what you want?"

An seventeen year old Chef was glaring at his father defiantly, crossing his arms. The two were standing in the living room of what looked like a nicely decorated house, and you could hear a lady humming in the background.

"It's my life!" Chef shouts, and his father jeers.

"Cooking won't get you anywhere, son! The Marines will toughen you up and maybe you'll stop acting like such a whiny little girl!" his father shouts back, and Chef takes a step back. "Being in the Marines was the best eight years of my life! You leave tomorrow."

"Fine," Chef mumbles, upset, and stalks off upstairs to his room, where he grumbles to himself and throws things, angry.

~~~End~~~

Chef wakes up in a cold sweat, and looks around his trailer hurriedly. He takes a deep breath and realizes that it was just a dream, then calms down and lays back on his green army cot.

"That's the last time I eat that food," he mumbles, thinking of the breakfast he ate the day before.

Asha and Hayden laugh loudly together, waking up Ceelee and TJ. Asha had just told a funny joke and the two were now rolling around on Hayden's bed.

"Could you guys _possibly_ be any quieter?" Ceelee asks grumpily, pulling a pillow over her head. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh come on. You're usually not this grumpy," TJ says, throwing her legs off her bed. They dangled above the floor because she was on a top bunk. She looks down below her at Ceelee, who was murmuring to herself.

-o-o-o-Hayden-o-o-o-  
>"I honestly thought that she would join in on the laughter," she says sheepishly, playing with her hair. "I feel bad for waking her up now."<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hayden rubs her hand on the edge of her purple silk pajama pants as Asha rolls her eyes. Asha steps off her bed and smiles, nodding at the other two that are awake.

"I was thinking and, since we are outnumbered by a girl to boy ratio, we should make an alliance with one another to let us get farther and take down all of the guys!" Asha yells, waking Ceelee up once more.

"Quiet!" Ceelee shouts and Asha just laughs.

"Cool idea." TJ smiles and Hayden nods.

"Do you want to be in our girls' alliance too?" Asha asks Ceelee, kneeling by her bed and pushing the pillow off her head.

"Why not?" Ceelee mumbles, pushing her blonde hair out of her face and looking up at Asha, who stands back up and grins.

"Great. The guys are going down."

* * *

><p>"So a guys' alliance?" Jason asks just to clarify.<p>

"Yes! I asked you guys earlier but you rejected the idea, but what about now?" Jacko asks, sitting criss-cross on his bed. The twins share a look while Joshua lays on his bed, tossing a rock up in the air and catching it repeatedly.

"I can win this game on my own, thanks," Joshua says, tossing the rock up again. He misses it and it hits him on the head. "Ow!"

Freddy and Jason snicker and turn back to Jacko. "We'd love to, but-" Jason starts.

"Our opinion on alliances stays the same. They all turn out bad." Freddy finishes and pats Jacko on the head, grinning. "Sorry little buddy."

"Little?" Jacko shouts, frowning. "I'm not 'little'."

"You are shorter than them," Noah points out, flipping a page in his newest book.

"I'm taller than you!" Jacko shouts in defense and steps down onto the floor, standing up. "I'm going to breakfast."

"Bye~" the twins wave and Jacko stomps out, mad.

"You guys didn't have to be so harsh to him though, did you?" Joshua asks, rubbing his head a bit.

"Of course we did," the twins say and laugh before leaving the cabin with one another.

Joshua sighs and looks over at Cody, who was frowning at his feet as he sat up in bed and then to Noah, who was reading his book as usual. Joshua shakes his head and stands up, then leaves to the mess hall without a word.

"Stare at your feet all you want, Cody," Noah starts, closing his book and standing up. He tucks the book under his arm and looks at Cody. "But I'm going to breakfast. See you."

Noah crosses the cabin and exits, leaving Cody alone to fume.

* * *

><p>All of the campers, now including Cody, were eating in the Mess Hall whenever Chris walked on, a sickingly sweet grin on his face. The remaining ten share a nervous smile as Chris nods to the interns from outside.<p>

"Today campers, we'll be visited by two campers that a certain _player _kissed. Does anyone want to admit to it?"

Jason and Freddy grin at Joshua while everyone else looks around in confusion. Chris chuckles as Joshua's face pales a bit.

"Yep. Now, they'll only be here for today's competition to become objects in our drama," Chris says and winks at Joshua, who shudders. "And those campers are… Gwen and Echo!"

All of the campers turn to look at the front doors, which just swung open to reveal the two very unhappy girls. They share a look of venom before walking towards Chris. Gwen glares at Joshua and he looks away uneasily.

-o-o-o-Gwen-o-o-o-  
>"It's payback time, Joshua. You may be a player, but I'm not a game," she says, her arms crossed and an evil-looking smirk on her face.<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So what is our exact purpose, Chris?" Echo asks, annoyed.

-o-o-o-Echo-o-o-o-  
>"If I'm not going to have a chance to win the money, then I'm not sure if I even want to be here."<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chris sighs, as if it was obvious, and drags them away to talk in a huddle. The campers look around, most of them still confused. Noah, the twins, Hayden, and Joshua himself were the only ones who knew who the "player" was. Noah shakes his head and continues his reading, the twins smirk at Joshua, Hayden glares at his back, and Joshua stares at the table.

-o-o-o-Hayden-o-o-o-  
>"It's called karma, Joshua," she says, shaking her head in disgust. "And you deserve it. I hate players."<br>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chris looks at the two girls and smirks. "Alright. I assume both of you were kissed by a certain Mr. Joshua, no?"

The two nod and Gwen scowls.

"Jerk."

"Yes. Anyways, you two will constantly try to sabatoge him today, alright?" Chris asks with a hopeful smile.

"No problem, Chris," Echo says with a smirk, cracking her knuckles.

Chris grins and pats their back. "That's my girls."

He straightens up and turns to everyone, waving a hand to get their attention. Once everyone turns to him, he takes a deep breath. "Okay. Today's challenge is a Hide and Laser Seek. It's a cross between laser tag and hide-and-seek, where five of you guys get to hunt for or "seek" the other five. The five seekers will have laser guns while the five hiders will have on vests. At the end of the day, whichever group had more points wins immunity while the losing group votes off one of their members. Got it?"

Everyone nods and Chris turns to Gwen and Echo, whispering, "You two will have guns as well, only they're paintball guns. You guys get to take out all of the people on Joshua's team. Yes, Echo, we're pitting the whole anti-challenge thing of yours against him. What the viewers want, the viewers get." To answer Gwen's confused look, he laughs and says, "Yeah. My boss got a ton of angry emails from girls and guys alike protesting Joshua's "player" status. Apparently they all wanted karma to bite him in his unmentionables, so this is the next best thing."

While Chris was talking to the two girls, Chef walks out, carelessly tossing out the guns and vests. Cody, Jason, Asha, Joshua, and TJ all receive guns, while Noah, Hayden, Ceelee, Freddy, and Jacko were all given safety vests. Next, Chef threw two paintball guns, one loaded with blue paint and the other with pink, at Gwen and Echo. The two girls smirk at Joshua, who shrinks back slightly under their gaze. They look down at their guns and Echo scowls.

"Why'd I get the pink?" Echo complains and Chris hushes her, then smiles at the campers.

"Okay, I'm going to give the hiders thirty minutes to find a good hiding place. The seekers are going to be blindfolded by Chef, just so they don't feel the urge to _cheat_," Chris says and chuckles. Chef forcefully ties blindfolds around the five seekers while hiders rush out to hide.

Jacko~~~

Jacko looks around in the campground, seeing Noah walk towards the forest behind Freddy, Ceelee walking towards the cabins, and Hayden walking past the craft tent. He sighs, wondering where he should hide.

He smiles once an idea hits him. He runs off towards the cliff, grinning.

'_If they find me, I'll jump off the cliff and into the water to safety!'_ he grinned, thinking of how clever he was.

Freddy~~~

Freddy grins and sees Hayden walking past the craft tent while he walks into the forest. He sees Mister Know-It-All following him and groans.

'_If he gets me found, I swear…'_

Freddy makes it to a tree that lives up to his standards, then begins to climb it with ease considering the amount of twigs that were sticking out. Whenever he feels that he's high enough, he looks down to see Noah climbing a tree taller than his. He frowns but shakes his head and continues watching the ground while trying to scramble into a comfortable position.

He finally does and smiles, relaxing.

Ceelee~~~

'_Okay, I'm in my stupid bathing suit and I have a straw. This better work like it did for Leshawna.'_ she thinks, looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple black and red two piece. She takes a deep breath before leaving the cabin and heading towards the Dock of Shame.

Whenever she arrives, she eases herself into the water, trying to not make much noise to give up her position. She sticks the straw into her mouth after taking a deep breath and sinks down a bit, then treads water while she waits out this challenge.

Hayden~~~

'_Mount Chris, here I come,'_ Hayden thinks as she travels up the dirt mound that's shaped to look like Chris's head. (Can anyone say self absorbed, much?)

She wiggles her way through two rocks up to the top of Chris's hair, then lays down on her stomach and peeks over the side. That way, she could see if anyone was coming.

Noah~~~

Noah lounges on a sturdy branch in his tree, reading.

"Wouldn't it be bad if one of us fell like Caitlyn did?" he asks Freddy, who shushes him instantly. Noah shrugs and goes back to his book.

'_No one's even out here yet. He's too paranoid.'_

Mess Hall~~~

Chris looks up from his watch and grins. "Okay! You seven can go now!"

Chef unties everyone's blindfold and the campers quickly rush outside and scatter, Gwen and Echo keeping a bit of distance from Joshua.

"I can't believe he did that," Gwen says and sighs. "He seemed like such a nice guy. Although, I guess he did look a little sorry…"

"Who cares? I thought you were mad? I can't have you going all soft and pitying him now! We need to take him down. It's only right," Echo says and shrugs. Gwen sighs again and looks over at Joshua, who they had followed into the forest.

"I wonder if he thinks anyone's up there?" Gwen asks and Echo shrugs, then holds a finger in front of her lips with her hand that was holding the gun and points upwards with the other. They looked up to see Freddy and Noah sitting there. Noah was reading (as usual) and Freddy was watching the ground.

They make eye contact and Freddy's eyes immediately widen. Echo mouths that they weren't planning on shooting their team, so he relaxes and sends her a thumbs up. Gwen looks over at Joshua, who was leaning against the tree.

"Maybe he's keeping guard?" Gwen whispers.

"Yeah, because someone is going to run right through the forest in front of him," Echo whispers and rolls her eyes.

"Don't underestimate some people's stupidity, my friend," Gwen whispers and shrugs.

Jason~~~

Jason smiles as he walks around the camp, wondering where everyone is. He sees Asha sitting on the ground. She looked like she was thinking hard, but he wanders over anyways and sits beside her.

"Where do you think they're hiding?" Jason asks her as he stretches his legs in front of him.

"Well, there's always the cliff," Asha says, not surprised by her new guest.

"Who'd be dumb enough to hide there?" Jason asks. "That's got to be the most obvious place!"

Asha just shrugs and goes back to thinking while Jason daydreams.

TJ~~~

TJ wanders around the clearing in front of Mount Chris while Hayden ducks behind a bump on Chris's hair. She slows her breathing and looks around. Maybe there was an escape somewhere?

'_But TJ would probably hear me… She's too smart for me to just sneak away. I'm surprised she hasn't come and looked up here yet.'_ Hayden thinks as she peers down at the girl. TJ holds her gun at attention, her back to Chris's head and looking out to see if anyone runs up.

Hayden turns around, laying on her back. Behind her was the cover of trees and she could see wildflowers dotting the ground.

'_How pretty! I didn't know there were any flowers here..'_ she thinks, then takes a deep breath. _'Okay. If she starts heading up here, I'm making a run for it into the trees and not looking back. Hopefully I can survive this challenge. I've gotten too far to go home now-'_

Someone clears their throat and Hayden, knowing she's about to be tagged, looks up slowly to face TJ. Hayden sighs and stands up, then looks TJ in the eye.

"Okay. You got me. But before you shoot, I want to show you something, okay? Let's not ruin the moment," Hayden says and smiles.

TJ eyes her wearily before deciding to trust her. After all, Hayden was a trustworthy person… right?

Hayden smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder, turning her around and pointing across the camp and towards the forest. She chuckles.

"See anyone there?" she asks. TJ squints, trying to look. While she was preoccupied, Hayden sneaks off into the forest and breaks into a dead sprint.

TJ turns around, sighing. "No, I don't see anyone-"

She sees Hayden gone and throws her gun down at the ground in frustration. "That little-"

* * *

><p>"How rude. I'm offended! Such crude language!" Chris shouts, feigning a heart attack. He was sitting in his swirly chair in the control room and Chef was chuckling while Drake was playing chess with an intern. "Just kidding! I don't mind it, but Mr. Boss Man says that it's not good for young ears, so…"<p>

He pauses the video on the screen of TJ yelling, then uses his mouse to draw a red mustache on her. "Take the mustache as a consolation."

* * *

><p>Cody~~~<p>

Cody looks around quickly, crazily searching for someone.

'_Got to win for Caitlyn. Must prove parents wrong. I will win, even if that's the last thing I do!'_

He gives out a crazed laugh before continuing forward. He sees movement from behind the cabin, then ninja rolls and shoots… a squirrel. He sighs, disappointed, then moves towards the forest.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Joshua had finally enough sense to look up. He saw Freddy, who's face instantly paled, and Noah, who was lazily laying down and reading. He pointed his gun up and was about to shoot whenever he got a pink paintball to the chest and a blue one on the leg.<p>

He yelps in pain and looks around for the perpetrators, but found no one. Chris pops up in a nearby bush and grins.

"The hunter has been hunted! Joshua, you're out!" he shouts and Joshua scowls.

"That's not part of the rules you told us, McLean-"

"And who do you think you are, telling the _host_ what the rules are? You're not my boss," Chris says. Chef pops up beside him and steps out of the bush and walking over to Joshua, grabbing his arm and dragging him off.

"But-"

"NO IF, ANDS, OR BUTS, MAGGOT!" Chef yells, in a bad mood from his dream, and Joshua trembles a bit, kind of scared. Chef drags him off to the mess hall, where he tosses him into a chair.

"You get to sit there until the challenge is over," Chef says gruffly before walking out to rejoin Chris. Drake was in the kitchen, busily making food. He walks out with a lunch tray and sets it on a table.

"You can come eat if you'd like," he says before making his way back into the kitchen.

Joshua smiles and rushes over to the steaming plate, his mouth watering.

"You know, if it means having an awesome lunch, I don't mind being the first one out," he says and takes a bite. "Wait, this isn't like a last meal prisoner's have before they.. you know… die… right?"

"Think what you must," Drake says as he walks back in. He started wiping down a table carefully while Joshua nervously gulps and looks down at his food.

"Ah well. They can't really kill me," he says before taking a big bite.

Jason~~~

Jason and Asha were now in the forest, looking around. Gwen and Echo were still crouched in their bush, but were too busy talking to notice the newcomers. Jason looks up at the trees while Asha looks around at ground level. Soon, Jason smirks and tugs on Asha's tunic.

"Freddy and Noah are up in the trees," he whispers, making eye contact with his brother. Freddy pales once more and quickly tries to scramble higher and out of view, but alas, Jason shoots him and his vest lights up.

"Out!" Chris shouts, popping up out of the same bush from earlier. Chef steps out and shakes the tree, causing Freddy to fall and land on his shoulders.

"Ow! I could've climbed down, dude!" Freddy shouts, cringing.

"SHUT UP MAGGOT!" Chef yells.

"Hurry and shoot Noah," Chris says to Asha eagerly. She nods and points upwards, but finds that the bookworm had vanished.

"Paranormal activity!" Jason shouts, running off.

"Sometimes I wonder about that boy…" Freddy says as he rubs his leg, shaking his head. Chef scowls and lugs Freddy away while Asha watches Jason's retreating back. She sighs and begins walking off whenever she receives a blue paintball to the chest.

"Out!" Chris shouts again and Chef grumbles to himself as he turns around and walks back. He picks Asha up and slings her over his shoulder onto Freddy, then walks off again.

"Sorry," Asha says, her face in Freddy's chest. He chuckles and pats her head.

"It's alright, little one."

"Little?" Asha asks, frowning slightly. "I'm as tall as you, you know."

"I can't hear you~" Freddy sings and Asha groans. She tries to shift around and she moves her head off of Freddy's chest at least.

"I can breathe now!" she says and smiles.

"Didn't like my scent?" Freddy asks, faking a hurt expression. Asha rolls her eyes as the two enter the mess hall. Chef throws Asha into the chair beside Joshua while Freddy gets tossed onto the table.

"Oh, hey there Joshua," Freddy says and grins, looking up at him. His head was now resting on Joshua's plate and Joshua chuckles.

"Hey man," Joshua says and the two fist bump. Asha watches Drake clean the tables before stealing a chip off of Joshua's plate. One that was, luckily, untouched by boy hair. She smiles and eats it before Joshua could protest.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Noah, Cody, TJ, and Hayden had joined the three in the Mess Hall.<p>

"How did you get in?" Asha asks TJ and Hayden.

"You make it sound like we're cell mates in a prison," TJ says and the three laugh.

"TJ shot my vest, actually," Hayden chuckles. "Caught me in the forest while I was resting on a stump. I really need to stop resting so much, I guess."

"And I mysteriously got a pink paintball splatter to the chest," TJ says, indicating her shirt which was sporting a bright pink paint blob. Asha chuckles.

"I wonder how that got there."

* * *

><p>"Ceelee, Jason, and Jacko are the only three left in the game," Chris says from the control room, reunited with his swivel chair. He sighs. "Let's hope they hurry it up. I've got an… appointment… with my stylist… again… No matter! Back to the drama!"<p>

* * *

><p>Jason leans against the cabin, catching his breath.<p>

'_Okay. The only places I haven't checked are the cliff and the beach. I'll go to the cliff first- it'd be easiest to spot someone.'_

He heads over to the cliff and smiles whenever he sees Jacko sleeping in a makeshift hammock between two trees. He rocks the hammock and snickers whenever Jacko mutters the name _Asha_.

"How adorable." Jason laughs. He holds up his gun and shoots Jacko's vest before trotting away towards the beach. Gwen and Echo grin at one another before swooping in on vines and shooting Jason, who became a walking piece of abstract art.

He screams, not seeing the girls but just the random paint flying at him, and runs off, shouting something about "paranormal activity" again.

"Hiders win!" Chris announces over the intercom and they cheer in the Mess Hall. Ceelee breaks for air at just the right time, then grins and pulls herself back onto the dock.

"I was the only one left?" she asks herself as she sees the seekers trudging towards the campfire pit. "Cool."

* * *

><p>"Everyone's voted, and this campfire ceremony will the most dramatic yet!" Chris shouts and Freddy grimaces.<p>

"No need to shout, mate. We're just right here."

"Shut it," Chris says and glares at him before smiling at the camera once again. "Okay, the ones who are safe are as follows: Jason, TJ, Cody, and… Asha."

Joshua sighs and stands up, looking around.

"Hayden told us about your habit of not being able to keep your lips to yourself, Joshua," TJ says, linking arms with Asha. The two frown at him and Joshua sighs again.

"Cheaters never win and winners never cheat," Gwen says as her and Echo walk up, smirking.

"Rubbish," Jason shouts and Hayden throws a flip flop (generously supplied by Chris) at him. "Hey!"

"I'll see you guys," Joshua says and walks off towards the Dock of Shame.

"Sooner than you think," Echo says, raising an eyebrow. The two join him on the boat headed for Playa De Losers and Joshua groans, not looking forward to the ride.

* * *

><p>"Awesome! Well, today was quite… uh… interesting. Anyways, will Noah ever tell anyone how he escaped the first time? Will Jacko and Asha be found making out? And will Freddy ever take Hayden out on another date?" Chris asks the camera, grinning. "Tune in next time to find out on Total Drama Memories!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, sorry sithlorde1988 for Joshua's elimination! This was one of the longest chapters I think I've ever written... So sorry if it's too long. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter though, and we're down to nine competitors! Will tensions rise? I don't even know, and I'm the author… *Le sigh* Oh well. I hope everyone liked this chapter! Review if you'd like! Peace~<strong>


End file.
